Coming Back
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: When Sakura is betrayed by her bestfriends she and her family move to Suna. 2 years later she is back with her new friends. How well everyone react to the new Sakura? Well Sasuke get her back? Is Gaara in love her? Well Sakura ever forgive them? new title
1. The Fight

Summery~ When Sakura is betrayed by her two best friends she and her family move. Now two years later she is back. How well Ino and Hinata handle the new Sakura? Well Sasuke get his girl bacK? Dose Gaara like Sakura more then a sister? Well there be a love triangle?

**Coming Back**

**Hello my people! This is my first try with a Naruto fan fic so please be nice?**

**Hope you all enjoy. I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter One~ The Fight**

* * *

"Ino, how could you?!?" The sixteen year old, pink haired girl yelled at her platinum blond friend. Ino sat on her bed looking at her newly manicured nails as one her best friends, Sakura Haruno, yelled at her. Her other best friend, Hinata Hyuga, sat next to Ino, silently playing with her almost purple dark black over grown bangs.

"I mean you slept with him for god sakes Ino! You slept with my boyfriend!" Sakura cried. It was the sad truth that Sakura said... or yelled is more like it. Sakura had found out from a friend named Tenten that day after school that her best friend of almost ten years had slept with her boyfriend of almost a year, Sasuke Uchiha. She had also learned that her other best friend of five years, Hinata, had been covering there tracks from Sakura for almost three months.

"Would you shut up forehead? You're giving me a headack." Ino wined to her friend while rubbing her temples.

"No, I well not Ino! I have been dating Sasuke for almost a year and you have sex with him! What were you thinking!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Why are you putting all the blame on Ino? It's Sasuke that cheated on you." Hinata said calmly to her friend. Hinata use to have a problem with stuttering her words when she was younger, much to her fathers dislike, but Ino and Sakura had fixed that by the time she was twelve, which is why her father allowed his eldest daughter to have the two as her friends.

"You're taking her side!?!" Sakura screamed at the pale eyed girl.

"Well you can't really blame me for having a bad boyfriend!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"I'm not blaming you for my bad boyfriend! I'm blaming you both for being bad best friends!" Sakura screamed at them with tears threatening to fall from her emerald green eyes. "You two were like sisters to me! And you slept with my boyfriend Ino!" She yelled at the now wide eyed Ino and Hinata. "And you knew all along, Hinata, and you never even told me! I knew that Sasuke had been cheating on me and I was planning to end it with him when I heard that he had been sleeping with you! With you of all people Ino!" The tears were now falling from her eyes as her two best friends stared at her with wide and watery eyes.

"You know Ino, people would always say things about you. Boys that you had dated would say that you were easy and that the only good thing about you was shown in there bed. Girls would always talk behind your back and call you a slut and a tramp! I was the one that would tell them that they were wrong and that you weren't like that! I was the one threatening those boys that if they ever talked about you that way that again I would beat them to death! And this is how you repay me!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata, do you know how many people would talk bad about you? They would call you a stupid bitch and say that the reason why you were always so quiet is because you didn't have the brain enough to talk! They would say that no one cared about you! Not even your father or sister or cousin! They use to say that your mother killed herself because you weren't a good enough daughter! I was the one that would protect you from all of those lies! I was the one that would get in trouble for defending you because you weren't strong enough to do it yourself!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I'm not going to do it any more! I'm not going to stop those boys from calling you easy any more Ino! And I'm not going to stop those girls from spreading rumors about you or calling you a slut and a bitch any more Ino, because that is what you are! I'm not going to protect you anymore Hinata! I'm not going to stop people from starting rumors or calling you stupid! Because if this is the thanks I get for doing all those things for the two of you then you can both forget about it!"

"Sakura I didn't know that you-"Ino started to say but was cut off by Sakura.

"I don't want to hear it Ino! I don't want to listen to either of you ever again! Don't bother talking to me anymore because you won't get an answer! In fact, I never want to hear or see either of you ever again!" Sakura screamed at them.

"Sakura!" Both Ino and Hinata said together in shock. It was at this time that Ino's mother came in the room to see her only daughter with tears streaming down her face, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga sitting next to her sobbing into her arm quietly, and her daughter's best friend Sakura standing in front of them with her face red and tears flowing non-stop from her eyes.

"What is going on in here?" the platinum blond woman asked the three girls.

Sakura gave no answer but ran out of the room still crying.

"Ino?" the woman asked her daughter.

"I'll explain later mom." Ino told her mother in a heavy voice that was thick with tears as Hinata sobbed into her shoulder. Ino heard the door close behind her mother and cried. She and Hinata both cried for the same reasons. They cried for there own stupidity. They cried because they had betrayed there best friend and sister. They cried because they knew that they deserved every cruel word that Sakura and the other people had said. They cried because the had lost one of they very few people that loved them and that showed them warmth and comfort when they needed it. They cried because they had just lost Sakura.

* * *

Sakura had returned home only to find her mother and father packing everything into boxes.

"Mom, Daddy? What are you guys doing?" She asked them.

They both looked up from there packing and looked at there daughter.

"Honey," The pink haired and blue eyed woman that was Sakura's mother started. "Daddy's work just gave him a promotion!" Sakura's mother told her with a smile. Her father, Naoko, grinned happily. Her father worked for a very large company and he was one of there best imploys there. In fact, the family was very rich. Her mother was a very skilled doctor and with both parents working all the time the family always had a lot of extra money on them, and when I say a lot I mean A LOT of it. The Haruno family was the third wealthiest in Konoha, right behind the Hyuga and Uchiha families, then before the Yamanaka family.

"Well that's great, but why are you packing everything?" Sakura asked them.

"Well because of the promotion, they want me to go to the head quarters and work there in Suna. We well be moving in about two days so you should go pack all your things." Naoko said quickly to his only child. He and his wife were holding there breath, waiting for there daughter to throw a tantrum about moving away from her two best friends and boy friend, but were both shocked to see that her face didn't change as she nodded and walk up the stairs to her room without saying a word. They looked at each other in confusion.

"I'll go talk to her once were done with this room." Raku said to her husband.

Sakura walked into her room to find large boxes, waiting to be filed with her things. She walked around her room taking her things and neatly packing them into the boxes. She had a far away look in her eyes that would make people know that she was in her own little world thinking of other things.

She stopped and looked around her room after some forty minutes. She had unconsciously packed everything but her furniture and a few pictures. She sat on her bed and looked at them.

She picked up one of the pictures and almost started to cry. It was a picture of her, Ino, and Hinata at the spring fair last year. They were all wearing the same cloths. Sakura was in a red tank top, dark blue shorts, red flip flops, and had her past the shoulder pink hair in a pony tail. Ino was in a hot pink tank top, dark blue shorts, pink flip flops and had her long platinum blond hair in her normal pony tale. Hinata was in a light lavender top, dark blue shorts, lavender flip flops, and had her super short almost purple dark hair the same as always.

Sakura was in the middle, Ino on her right giving the peace sign to the camera and her other arm around Sakura's shoulders, Hinata to her left, she was playing with her long bangs like she always did and had her arm around Sakura's shoulder like Ino, she was slightly blushing as she smiled softly into the camera. Sakura was winking into the camera and sticking her tough out as she had her arms around both Ino and Hinata.

She put the picture down and grabbed another one. This one actually did make a few tears fall. It was the three girls at the beach only a few months ago in the summer.

The three girls were sitting on a picnic blanket that was half shaded by the large umbrella they had set up. Ino was in a dark purple bikini, her hair was in the same style as it all was has been in. She was putting tanning lotion on her pale arms and smiling into the camera. Hinata was in a one piece lavender swimsuit with a white sweater over it. She was reading one of her books and didn't have time to smile as she blushed while looking into the camera. Sakura was in a two piece red swimsuit with the Haruno family sign on the back. She had grown her hair out for Sasuke and it was now mid back. She was eating a grape and had a green one placed in between her white teeth as she grinned into the camera.

She put the picture down and instantly regretted picking up the next one. It was one of the three girls sitting under a maple tree with Sasuke.

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke with her hair down wearing light blue jeans and a red T-shirt. She had her head against Sasuke's soulder and was smiling like there was no tomarow. Sasuke was wearing a blue sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. His blue/black hair was in the same style like it always was and he had his arms draped over Sakura and Ino's shoulders. He was smirking into the camera. Ino was wearing a purple mini skirt and a purple tube top. She was looking up at Sasuke and smiling at him. Hinata was next to Ino and was looking over at her and Sasuke with a slight frown on her lips. She was wearing a silver huddy and blue jeans and her now shoulder length hair was in a pony tail.

Sakura started to cry over how stupid she had been not to notice all the knowing looks and smiles that the three had been sharing for almost three months now.

By this time her mother had walked in to fined her daughter crying while looking at a picture of her friends and boy friend.

"Sakura sweetie, what's wrong?" Raku asked her daughter as she sat next to her on her now bare bed and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on her while softly petting her pink hair.

"Baby I know you don't want to move away from your friends and Sasuke but-." She said softly but was cut off when Sakura started to speak.

"S- Sasuke cheated on me!" Sakura sobbed. Her mother's eyes widened. "With Ino!" She yelled. Her mother held her tighter as she cried. "Hinata knew about it and she didn't tell me!" Sakura yelled while crying harder.

That night three girls cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

**Ok do you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I wrote this while listening to 'It's over' By the cheata girls.**

**I'm not a big fan of them but I kind of like the song.**

**Review!**

**Byz~**


	2. Goodbye

**.**

**Coming Back**

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait! I'm writing**

**About three stories at once so I can't update every**

**Other day. I'm thinking of turning this into a Gaara**

**And Sakura pairing so I well change it in about two**

**Days. I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two~ Goodbye**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to her annoying alarm clock.

She got out of bed and got dressed for school. Today was going to be her last day at Konoha high since she and her family were moving the next morning to Suna. She wore an emerald green V neck no sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with some black flats. She brushed her teeth then her long pink hair until it was soft and smooth and put on a light line of black eye liner.

She walked down stairs to eat a quick breakfast and walked to school.

When she walked into her first class she saw Ino and Hinata sitting next to each other with an empty chair to Ino's right. Sakura would normally sit there. She saw that Ino and Hinata were looking at her with hope that she would forgive them and sit with them like she always did before, but instead she walked right past them to where three of her close friends, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru, sat behind them.

"Morning Tenten, Morning Neji . . . . Morning Shikamaru." Sakura said as she sat next to Tenten. She saw that, like usual, Shikamaru was asleep in his chair.

Shikamaru has been a good friend of Sakura's for as long as Tenten and Neji and was practically a genius. The only problem is that he's too dame lazy to do any work or to even stay awake during class. He was actually held back a grade for his laziness.

"Good morning Sakura. I heard that your dad got a promotion yesterday." Tenten said. Tenten was in her regular outfit, tan baggy jeans and a peach colored shirt with her brown hair up in two buns on the sides of her head. The two had been good friends for about two years and Tenten was the one that had told her about Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Yep. But his boss wants him to work at the head quarters so we have to move." Sakura told them sadly. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke all whipped there heads around and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where is it at?" Neji asked her. Sakura started hanging out with Neji when she meet Hinata and he introduced her to Tenten and Shikamaru. He is Hinata's older cousin and is like her body guard, he even failed a grade so that he could keep a closer eye on her.

"Suna. Were leaving tomorrow morning." She told them.

"Suna? Isn't that somewhere in the desert?" Tenten asked her. Neji nodded to answer her.

"That's going to suck." Neji said. Tenten nodded in agreement. Soon the bell rang and they all went off to there next classes.

It was lunch by the time that Ino and Hinata walked up to Sakura, Tenten, and Neji. Shikamaru was in the principals office for falling asleep again in class, his reply was that it was to troublesome to stay awake.

"Are you really leaving?" Hinata said with clear sadness in her voice.

Sakura looked at them then nodded her head slightly before getting into a conversation with Tenten about if it might be possible to get a tan there. Tenten laughed and warned her that if she fell asleep on the wrong side, she would end up half baked. They both laughed like they had been sisters for most of there lives. Like Sakura and Ino and Hinata were. By that time the blond and purple/blue/indigo/black haired girls had left with tears in there eyes.

"She cried all night you know." Neji said suddenly as he watched his younger cousin trying to keep her tears at bay.

"She was the one that kept things from me." Sakura said back.

"My uncle is worried about her. He told me that she hasn't been like this since her mother died."

"She should be happy then. Her father is finely starting to care about her."

"Sakura. You're like family to her. She already lost her mother and now she is losing her best friend." Neji said coldly.

"I would still be moving even if we didn't have that fight, Neji." Sakura replied.

"Still, she thinks you hate her. I wouldn't be surprised if Ino didn't feel that way too."

"They aren't that stupid." Sakura said ending the conversation.

Soon the day at school ended and Sakura walked home alone.

She and her mother and father packed the rest of there things and got ready to leave the next morning.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she ran towards Sakura's house. Neji and Shikamaru were trailing behind.

"Tenten! Neji! Shikamaru! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked her friends as she hugged Tenten.

"We came to see you off." Neji told her.

"I was dragged out of bed early on a Friday for this. You woman are so troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as Sakura hugged him.

"Well I'm glad you came. The moving van got here about ten minutes ago so we still have about a half hour." Sakura told them. They spent the time exchanging there home addresses, e-mail addresses, cell phone numbers, and home phone numbers and promising to keep in touch with each other.

"You know Hinata and Ino wanted to come to say goodbye." Neji told her.

"You can tell them I said it." Sakura told him. He only sighed.

"Hey Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes?"

"When you get to Suna, if you meet a girl named Temari no Sabaku tell her Shika said hi and give her this." He said as he pulled out a small box. Sakura smiled at him and took it.

"Sakura it's time to go now!" Her mother called her.

Sakura hugged each of them and said her goodbyes to them, then got in the car with her mother and father for the nine hour drive to her new home.

She wished that Ino and Hinata had came to say there last goodbye to her though.

* * *

**Ok did you like it?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Byz~**


	3. A Short Two Years

**.**

**Coming Back**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**I hope you well enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking**

**Of changing the title so if any of you have a good**

**One tell me! I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

Chapter Three~ A Brief Two Years

* * *

Sakura was unpacking some of the things they had brought with them in the living room, since her parents had left a half hour ago to see her father boss and to get food, when she heard the doorbell. She got up and walked down the short hallway of the medium sized house and opened the door to see three people standing there.

There was a girl that looked a few years older then Sakura with dark blond hair that was in four spiky pony tails and had beautiful teal eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark lavender shirt and was smiling at Sakura.

Next to her was a boy that looked about a year older then Sakura with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was well muscled and had on a blue shirt that said 'You wish you were me!' In red and some baggy blue jeans. He was grinning at Sakura.

Next to him was a very good looking boy with short spiky bloody red hair and light blue eyes. He was in a red and black shirt and black jeans. He was also glaring at the spiky haired girl.

"Hi." Sakura said to them.

"Hi! You must be our new neighbor. I'm Temari no Sabaku and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara." She told Sakura. Sakura blinked at the older girl before she gave a sly smile and said "So you're the Temari I've heard so much about!" when she saw the confusion on the three siblings faces she brought out the small box Shikamaru gave her and handed it to Temari. "Shika says hi."

The girl gasped, took the box, opened it and pulled out a silver chain necklace that had a small silver fan on it. The girl smiled and put it on. "How do you know Shika?" Kankuro asked her.

"We were really good friends at my old school, and I was going to ask you the same thing." She told them.

"Temari and Shika knew each other _really_ well before he moved away about a year ago. They still write to each other and stuff but they haven't seen each other since." Kankuro said.

"So that's why Shikamaru never dated anyone! And here people thought he was gay!" Sakura said. Kankuro laughed while Temari looked horrified and Gaara looked bored and pissed.

"Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked her new friends.

* * *

**Ino**

* * *

"I'm worried about her." Iku said to her husband while leaning her head on his shoulder for comfort. The sight of there only daughter looking that upset was almost breaking the hearts of both blond haired, blue eyed parents.

"I have heard her crying herself to sleep almost every night for a week now." Inoichi said as he stroked his wife's hair.

It was true.

Ino was now siting outside on the old home made swing that her and Sakura would always play on as children. Even at sixteen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata would always sit in the shade of the tree with one on the swing and two on the ground and talk. Now the blond, blue eyed beautie sat on the swing alone, trying to keep the tears in her eyes as the memories of her and Sakura's friendship and sisterly closeness played in her mind.

* * *

_**INO age 6**_

* * *

_I saw a grope of kids at the play ground and started to walk towards them. I heard a girl voice then laughter come from the grope. I wanted to see what was so funny so I got closer to them._

_It was then that I saw a girl with long red hair and glasses holding the pink hair of a crying girl that looked about the same age as me. I recognized the red haired girl as Karin, she was a bully that thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world and always has a large grope of her 'friends' with her._

"_Why do you dye your hair such an ugly color like pink? Do you think it well make your ugly face prettier?" Karin asked the girl as she pulled her hair again._

_The pink haired girl cried out in pain. _

_"I don't dye my hair! It's always been this color! Please leave me alone!" She cried. Karin and the others all laughed at her and Karin pulled her hair again._

_Now this is not really far. If the pink haired girl can't help the fact that her hair is that color why dose that give Karin the right to bully her about it! I looked closer at the girl and saw why Karin was so mad at her. The pink haired girl was actually very pretty._

_I heard her cry out again and pushed my way threw the grope to where Karin was._

"_Hey! What gives you the right to do that!? Just because she is prettier then you are Karin doesn't mean you can bully her!" I yelled at Karin._

_Karin had learned a long time ago not to mess with me or to start a fight with me and she got scared. She tried to act tough around her friends and made an excuse that she was board with the pink haired girl and left with her grope following her._

_I ended up playing with Sakura all day and we quickly became best friends._

* * *

Ino felt the tears streaming down her face by now as her parents continued to watch there beloved daughter with sadness and worry in there hearts.

* * *

**Hinata**

* * *

"She isn't taking this well." Hinata's younger sister by five years said worried to her father and cousin as they watched her sitting on the back porch of there large home from the second story window. **(There house is shaped like a 'U' and Hinata is sitting at the porch that is at the bottom of the U)(Did any one understand that? XP)**

"Sakura was like a sister to her. It's like she lost another person she loves all over again." Neji said, remembering what it was like when her mother had died just three years ago.

Hiashi's hands turned to tight fist as he watched his oldest daughter crying over the loss of Sakura. Though he would never admit it to anyone. _Ever_. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the tears that his beloved daughter cried.

Hinata brought her knees up to her chest and thought about how she first meet Sakura and Ino almost five years ago.

* * *

**Hinata age 11**

* * *

'How do people understand any of this?'_ I wondered as I tried to do my math homework at the schools library._

'Ok. You subtract from the sum and add the seven- or is it the nine?'_ I have never been good at math and to me the work that the teacher assigned us was like reading a different language. I didn't understand any of it._

'Maybe I could ask Neji or father to help me?' _I instantly stopped that thought._

_Father was always too busy with work to help me with homework and when ever Neji tried to help me it was the different language again and I just ended up feeling stupid for not understanding any of this stuff._

_I sighed and tried to remember what our teacher had said about the subject in class but I couldn't._

"_Hey do you need any help with your homework?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up to see Sakura Haruno standing on the other side of the table. Sakura had pretty short pink hair and emerald green eyes and was one of the best students in our grade._

_I blushed and looked down "I-I d-don't w-w-want to b-be a-a-a trouble t-to you" I said shyly._

"_Don't worry about it. I would be glad to help you if you need it." She said as she walked around the table and sat next to me. I said a small thank you to her and she started to help me._

_Sakura was really patient with me and she made sure I understood every word that came out of her mouth. The strange language that my teacher and Neji spoke when trying to explain everything to me cleared and I understood everything Sakura had said._

_Soon Sakura started helping me with other subjects in school and I was getting better grades. It wasn't long before my father noticed this and I told him that a friend was helping me study. He asked to meet her and soon Sakura came to my house to help me with the work. My father only too happy to let her._

_Not long after I met Sakura, did I meet Ino. They both helped me get over my stuttering and blushing, though I was still shy, and we became best friends._

* * *

The tears came down harder and Hinata quietly cried into her knees as her sister's eyes filled with tears from seeing her once happy sister so upset, and as Neji turned away and glared at the floor, not wanting to see the girl who was like a sister to him cry, and as Hiashi's eyes tightened and heart jerk from the pain of seeing his daughter crying her heart out.

* * *

**Sakura age 17**

* * *

"Gaara! You ass!" Sakura yelled at the red haired boy that sat in his chair ignoring everything the pink haired girl said.

"Are you even listening to me!?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What?" He asked her.

She let out an angry scream. He watched in amusement as his best friend yelled at him. It was a good ten minutes of hushed yelling before she stopped and glared at the handsome red head.

"This is your entire fault!" She said harshly to him.

"How is this my fault?" Gaara asked the girl that was practically a sister to him.

"If you hadn't gotten into that fight we wouldn't be in detention right now!" She replied.

"I didn't ask you to get involved in my fight. You choose to join in and get in trouble." He said.

"You really think I would have just turned around and walked away if I saw you in a fight with three other guys Gaara? You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura told him as she looked down.

'**You kind of forgot to say that you're in love with him too.'**

_I didn't forget. I have told you many times before that I won't tell Gaara my feelings for him._

**'Well you should!'**

_But I won't! Gaara thinks of me as his best friend and sister he would never love me like I do him._

**. . . . .**

"Anyway, you were losing so bad I was almost ashamed to call you my best friend." Sakura said with a smirk to Gaara.

"You're funny Sakura. Really funny." Gaara told her as he rolled his eyes.

**And hot! Don't forget beautiful. Oh and of course sexy!**

_Shut up already!_

**Not until you tell her!!!!!**

_Sakura thinks of me as her brother nothing more!_

**You should still tell her! Almost every guy at school wants her!**

_. . . . . _

"So Gaara, what started the fight this time?" Sakura asked him.

"Some guys were messing with me so I hit him." was his answer.

**You mean some guys were telling you how they thought Sakura is hot and wanted to see if they could get her in bed.**

_I thought you left!_

* * *

**Hinata and Ino age 18**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Hina!" Ino called to her best friend.

"Oh, h-hey I-I-Ino!" Hinata called back.

"Hinata! Ino! Did you guys hear?" Tenten called to them. The three had started hanging out with each other after Sakura had left and were now close friends with each other.

"No. What is it?" Ino asked her.

"The school is making an exchange program with Suna high school!" Tenten said.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked. '_Suna is where Sakura moved to' _she thought.

"Yep! It is so weird though. I mean our school has been rivals to that school for years!" Tenten said.

"How many are coming?" Ino asked her.

"About ten I think. They should be here for the beginning of the second quarter." Tenten told them.

'_Sakura. Are you going to come?'_

* * *

**Ok do you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**Byz~**


	4. The Suna Rejcts and The Exchang Program

**.**

**Coming Back**

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Ok I am adding two OOC charters in here! They well be**

**The girlfriends of Lee and Sasuke! I well try to describe**

**Them as best as I can and I well look for a pic on the web**

**That looks something like them. I own nothing and my**

**Spelling stinks!**

**The meanings:**

**Amaya – Night Rain**

**Aiko - Beloved**

* * *

**Chapter Four~ The Suna Rejects and Exchange Program**

**

* * *

**

"_Sakura, honey, your mother and I are getting a divorce."_ Were the words that Sakura heard from her father the night before.

"_None of this is your fault sweetie, we fell out of love with each other a long time ago."_ Were her mother's words of comfort for her daughter that night.

"_Your father is going to stay here in Suna and I'm going to go to America."_ Her mother told her.

"_You don't need to tell us now Hun, we'll give you a few days to choose."_ How can two parents make there only child choose how they love more?

Sakura woke up the next morning hoping that last night was all a dream, but of course, life just hates you like that.

Sakura got ready for school and avoided her parents at all cost.

She walked down her drive way until she saw a gorges blood red haired boy waiting for her.

"I can't believe they want me to choose." She said to the boy known as Gaara who she had told everything to over the phone along with her other friends.

"I'm sorry that you have to." He told the beautiful pink haired girl as they walked to Suna High school.

"It's America or Suna." She told her best friend as she hoped he would tell her to stay.

"Whatever you choose nothing is going to change." He told her as he secretly prayed to the heavens that she would choose to stay in Suna with him.

"When do you have to tell them?" He asked her.

"About two weeks. That's when mom's leaving." Sakura told him as they neared the school. Gaara stayed silent.

Sakura saw there grope of friends in there normal spot.

Sitting at the old picnic table next to the north wall entrance door.

Aiko sat on the table surface with her legs hanging over the edge next to her twin sister, Amaya. Aiko had short shoulder length silver white hair and short bangs that she had gotten from her uncle Kakashi, dark violet purple eyes, slightly tanned skin, and looked like a movie star in anyone's book. But in Suna high she is a freak with weird hair, so she was cast out and teased about it. This is how she came to join the group with her sister and start dating Lee.

Amaya sat next her sister on the table surface Indian style. She had her mid-back midnight black hair down with her long bangs to the side so that they covered one of her lavender eyes. She, like her sister, had slightly tanned skin and was beautiful. She was never teased or called names, but she always stayed by her sisters side and because of that people also didn't except her. She is normally silent and she loves to read poetry. She joined the group when her sister did.

Rock Lee sat next to his girl friend of almost a year, Aiko, with one leg hanging over the edge and the other drawn up to his chest. Lee had jet black hair that was in a hair style that resembled half of a coconut and large almost bug like black eyes. He was wearing is normal all green outfit and orange leg warmers. It was for those things that he was cast out and teased by others in the school. He had a big crush on Sakura when she first came to the school but it left as soon as he saw Aiko.

Naruto sat on the grass looking up at his other friends. Naruto had spiky golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He also has three whiskers like strips on each cheek. They have been there ever since he was born and doctors say that they are a sort of birth mark. His mother had died when she gave birth to Naruto and his father had been killed when he was ten, leaving Naruto an orphan. Naruto was then taken in by a couple that had no children when he was twelve, but he was still an out cast at school because of the marks on his face. He, like Lee had also had a crush on Sakura when she first moved to Suna, but now the two think of each other more as siblings then anything else.

Kiba sat on the seat of the table with his arms behind him and his legs stretched out. Kiba had wild dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had one large dark red triangle on each cheek like everyone else in his family. Like Naruto, they had been there since he was born and he was teased and cast out by others because of them. He is normally called 'Dog boy' because of the fact that his small white and brown dog, Akamaru, is always around him.

Sakura, like the rest of them, was cast out and teased by the other students at the school. Her reason being the same as Aiko's. Her now waist long pink hair and green eyes would have been thought to be rare and exotic anywhere else but in Suna she was a freak with a perfect body that came from there rival school.

And Gaara, despite being rich and his family being one of the most powerful in Suna, was also out cast by the other students. They called him a freak with demon hair and no eyebrows. They also spread rumors about the 'love' tattoo on his forehead. Saying that the devil probably gave it to him. But, like his best friend Naruto and Kiba, it has been there since he was born. And having his father hate him doesn't really help. And after he openly blamed the death of his wife on Gaara (She died giving birth to him) a lot of kids spread rumors that he had killed her in her sleep when he was five or he shoved her down the stairs as a toddler. Pathetic really.

The small group of friends were known as the Suna Rejects. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw the pink haired girl walking towards the group with Gaara.

"Is it true Sakura? Are your parents really getting a divorce?" Aiko asked her best friend and second sister.

"Yes." Sakura said as she sat next to Naruto. "My mom is moving to America and they want me to choose who I want to stay with!" Sakura said as Naruto hugged her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Amaya said to her.

"It's ok. I just can't believe they want me to choose between them." Sakura said as she hung her head down.

"Everything well be alright youthful Sakura-Chan! As long as all of are fires of youth still burn with in us, we well be the closes of friends and always be a family to one another!" Lee said as he did his signature 'good guy' posse that he got from his uncle Guy a few years back.

Sakura gave a weak smile at him before they all went to the homeroom that they shared.

"Well class, I have an announcement so shut up and listen!" The very angry teacher yelled as the class room went silent.

"The school is having an exchange program with the Konoha High school in two weeks. The program well send seven students there and they well be living together in a fairly large house that Mr. Sabaku has kindly rented for us. His eldest daughter, Temari, has volunteered to stay with them and help them with school work and such. The program well have you go to the Konoha high school for the rest of the year and you well have to get your own transportation to come back to Suna. If any of you are interested in participating in the program then please get your parents permission then come to the office and sign up for it. The sign up sheet well be there for one week." The teacher told the class.

'**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'**

'_Were the same person so we think the same things' _Sakura thought to her Inner with an evil smirk.

'**Sign up for the exchange program-'**

'_Then convince everyone to come with us-'_

'**And we wont have to get in the way with mom and dad-'**

'_And all of Konoha well see us at are best-'_

'**And we can rub it in everyone's face that we don't need them-'**

'_And it well be like going on a vacation with all of are friends-'_

'**And you can FINALLY hook up with Gaara! It's perfect!'**

'_Ignoring that last comment. But it is a perfect plan!'_

'**Of course it is! We came up with it!'**

'_Now how do we convince everyone to come with us?'_

'**That's easy! Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, and Lee's parents could care less what there kids do!'**

'_True, But what about Amaya and Aiko? There dad is really protective and he hardly lets them go out. It was shocking when he allowed Aiko date Lee, how are we going to make him agree to letting his little girls live with a group of there friends in a different town?'_

'**Umm. You're a smart girl you think of it!'** and with that she faded away.

* * *

"You're serious?" Was Aiko's reply when her best friend Sakura told them all her idea at lunch.

"Yes, come on guys!" Sakura told her small group of friends.

"Sakura this is crazy! Even for you! We can't just leave Suna!" Aiko said.

"Why can't we? It'll be fun! We would all be living together with Temari and Konoha isn't as bad as the others say, I should know, I lived there since I was four!" Sakura said.

"If Sakura's going then I'm in." Amaya said not looking up from her poetry book.

"WHAT! Dad well kill you!" Aiko screamed at her older twin sister.

"Well if you two are going I am too! Do they have any good ramen stands there Sakura?" Naruto said.

"You little-" Aiko started.

"I'm in!" Kiba shouted.

"You guys can't just-"

"Same here." Gaara told Sakura.

"But- We can't just- My dad would- Lee help me out here!" Aiko pleaded to her boyfriend.

"I actually think it would be a very youthful and fun experience my beautiful Aiko-Chan." He told her with a sleepy smile on his face.

Aiko's eyes widened at him and she stayed silent as she looked at her friends.

"You can ether come with us and have a great time in Konoha or you can stay here all by yourself. Your choose my sister." Amaya said to Aiko as she glanced up from her book to look at her sister.

Aiko grounded loudly. "I hate all of you." She told them.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

"Sakura what are you talking about!" Her mother cried as she read threw the permission form that her daughter had given her.

"I want to finish the rest of the school year in Konoha." She told her parents.

"But- But- But Sakura! Think about this!" Her father said.

"I have. And I still want to go dad. I'm a legal adult now and I can make my own chooses and I chose to go to go and finish high school in Konoha." Sakura told her two wide eyed parents. "I would appreciate it if you fill the sheet out before tomorrow. Good night." She told them as she got up from her seat and walked to her room to start packing.

* * *

**Gaara**

* * *

Gaara knocked quietly on the door to his fathers study, half hoping that he wouldn't here it.

"Enter." Came the hard voice of his father.

Gaara entered the room and saw his father sitting at his desk doing paper work. His father looked up at him.

"Ahh. Gaara. What can I do for you?" He asked his youngest child.

Gaara simple gave his father the permission form and walked out of the room.

A half hour later one of the maids came and gave him the now filled out form.

* * *

**Amaya and Aiko**

* * *

"Please Daddy! Please!" Aiko said as she hugged her father's shoulders and almost cried.

Amaya stood in the doorway and watched as her sister begged her father.

"Aiko! Calm down!" There father said to Aiko.

"But Daaaadddddyyyyyyy!" Aiko wined. It was at this time that Amaya grabbed the back of her sister's shirt and dragged out of the room into her own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what do you two need again?" The black haired man asked his two daughters as they sat down, but again, in his office.

"We would like to join an exchange program at school father." Amaya told him with her cool, calm, serious, and business lady face on. It still amassed the man how much Amaya is like her deceased mother and Aiko is so much like his sister-in-law.

"Exchange program?" He questioned her.

"Yes it should explain everything in the permission form father. If you well excuse us, were both very tired from the school day." Amaya said as she gave him the two forms and walked out with Aiko at her heals.

Almost an hour later he started filling out the form for his two only children, thinking about how much his little girls had grown up.

* * *

**Kiba**

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this Kiba?" His mother, Tsume, asked her son.

"I wouldn't be asking you to do it if I wasn't sure now would I." Kiba replied to his mother, who's eyes narrowed at his audited.

"But why would you want to leave?" Hana asked her younger brother.

"It'll be a new place and it well be fun to live with my friends. Plus I want to see if it's true that Konoha girls are better the Suna's." He told his sister with a teasing smirk. In reply she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you sure they well let you take Akamaru with you? I know he won't like it if you were goon that long. He gets bad enough when you leave for school or go out with your friends without him." Hana told him. Hana has been in vet school for about three years so she knows the small white and brown dog would probably get depressed if his beloved owner left him behind.

"Even if they don't I'm still going to bring him." Kiba said then yawned. "I'm going to go to bed now. Night!" He called before leaving his mother and sister.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked into the now empty house after school.

He wasn't surprised by this fact, it was always like this.

The couple that adopted him had been married for ten years and hated each other. So they work as many hours as they can to avoid each other leaving Naruto to an empty house and silence.

He knew that the woman, Rin or something like that, would come home at about nine thirty that night and the man would come at eleven. He knew that Rin would sign the form without even looking at it when she got back so he really only had to tell them that he was leaving for the rest of the school year.

Now he just had to wait.

The next day the seven friends went to the office and turned in the forms and spent the next two weeks planning and packing for Konoha high.

* * *

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Oh, Do you people want~**

**HinataXNaruto and KibaXIno**

**OR**

**NarutoXIno and KibaXHinata**

**?**

**Tell me!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Byz~**


	5. Konoha Royalty and the Return of Sakura

**.**

**Coming Back**

**Hi everyone! Sorry about taking so long!**

**I'll try to update at least once a week! Ok**

**Well more people liked NarutoXHinata so sorry**

**HinataXKiba fans! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter Five~ Konoha Royalty and The Return of The Sweet Sakura Blossom!**

* * *

"Alright everyone. I know you know that we had the exchange program two weeks ago and the students from Suna well be here today. Now don't pull any crap on them, got it?" the silver haired teacher said.

In response he got mumbles from the classroom of his students.

"Alright. Now finish the assignment." Kakashi said as he sat at his desk in front of the room and pulled out his beloved orange book.

In the back of the class room a group of friends sat around each other.

A girl with long platinum blond hair that was in a high pony tail with her long bangs covering her right sky blue eye called Ino sat next to a shy girl with mid back indigo/black/purple hair and pale lavender eyes named Hinata and a girl with brown hair that was in two neat buns on the sides of her head and brown eyes named Ten Ten.

Behind them sat a boy with blue/black hair that looked very much like a chickens ass and coal black eyes named Sasuke that sat next to a boy with long dark brown hair that was in a very low pony tail and the same light lavender eyes as Hinata named Neji and a boy with his semi long black hair in a spiky pony tail and dark brown eyes that at the moment were closed even though he wasn't asleep named Shikamaru.

There all the best looking people at high school, they all have fan clubs, they all have fan boys and fan girls after them, and there all rich.

They are the Konoha Royalty. And they rule the school.

"So how well we greet the new kids?" Sasuke asked them. He didn't have to worry about the homework. He was the third smartest boy in the school.

"Mmm. I say we give them hell." Ino said with an evil smile on her face.

"But how?" Neji asked.

"W-We could m-make the g-g-girls think that S-Sasuke loves them then t-tell them he a-and I-Ino are dating." Hinata said. She and Tenten were the ones in the group that came up with the evil ideas, but never did anything to hurt the person.

"Good idea! We can tell the boys the same thing with me." Ino said.

"Or we could just leave them alone." Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Why would we do that?" Tenten asked him.

"I have a really bad feeling about the new kids. Like if we mess with them a little, they'll give us hell four times worse." Shikamaru said as his eyes opened.

"Why would you think that Shikamaru? I thought you were the smart one." Ino said.

"It's just a really bad feeling." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever Shikamaru. We do the plan." Sasuke told everyone.

"I heard that there is three girls that were coming here and four boys. But two are dating each other so the other five are single." Ten Ten said.

"Good then we well each have a person fall for us." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you find yourself in love with her." Shikamaru told him.

This got a laugh from everyone. Even Sasuke.

Why?

Because the idea of Sasuke in love with a girl that doesn't have pale pink hair and emerald green eyes is the craziest thing in the world. Yep.

Sasuke hasn't had a girl friend since Sakura and he doesn't want one that isn't her. He and Ino kind of agreed not to see each other like that almost instantly after She had left.

The sound of a knock and the opening of the class room door went unnoticed until Hinata gasped loudly.

Everyone in the group looked up to see a group of about seven people standing there and their eyes widened.

There was a young woman with dark blond hair that was in four spiky pony tails with bangs that reached her ears and teal eyes with long black eyelashes. She had slightly tanned skin and was wearing a dark purple top that was low cut and showed just enough of her large cleavage and dark blue jeans with black high heals. She had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her pink lips as she faced the room full of teenagers. Not many people noticed when her eyes stopped at Shikamaru or when she winked at him. The small group of friends heard Shikamaru breath out the name 'Temari' under his breath though.

A wild looking boy with messy dark brown hair and black eyes stood next to her. He had a large red mark on each of his cheeks and was tan. He was wearing dark brown cargo pants and a dark grey hoody that he had unzipped until it was about three inches above his navel, under the hoody he was wearing a tight black shirt that outlined his well muscled chest.

Next to him was a boy with spiky golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had six whiskerlike stripes on his cheeks and was wearing a black and bright orange short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. He was smiling at the class but his smile faded and his eyes widened when he saw Hinata. The only thought in his mind at that moment was _'Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a girl THAT pretty.'_

Next to him was a boy with jet black hair that was in a bowl cut and had very bushy eyebrows and large bug like black eyes. He was wearing a bright green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and bright green sneakers.

He was holding hands with a beautiful girl next to him that had short silver hair like their teacher Kakashi's and dark violet eyes with long silver eyelashes. The girl was wearing a tight short sleeved white shirt that showed her white 'Yang' tattoo on her left shoulder and ended an inch above her navel and a dark violet skirt that was just below mid thigh and matched her eyes. She had a light blue belt on and was wearing white high heals, a necklace with a silver heart locket, a real white rose pined on her shirt and silver heart earrings on. The girl looked beautiful and almost every boy in the room was thinking the same thing. _'How did he get that lucky?'_

Next to the couple was a beautiful girl that looked almost exactly like the girl with silver hair. Her hair was midnight black and went past her butt and her eyes were dark lavender, but still lighter then the other girls, and her skin was tanned like the others. She was wearing a sleeveless light grey shirt and dark blue jeans that ended below her knees and fingerless dark blue gloves that went half way on her upper arm, showing her black rain drop tattoo on the upper half of her left arm and the black 'Yin' tattoo on her right upper arm. She had tall black boots on that were just below her knees and was wearing a necklace with a black rain drop on it, a black rose in her hair, and black rain drop earrings on. She wasn't looking at the class but was reading a small dark blue book.

Next to her was a boy with spiky bloody red hair and light turquoise eyes with thick black rings around them. He had his hair parted to the left side and a tattoo of 'Love' was on his forehead. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a white and black striped long sleeved shirt under it and black jeans. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and no emotion on his face.

And finally, the person who had caused everyone in the room to go silent and for The Konoha Royalty to go into shock.

A beautiful girl with long pale pink hair that brushed against her stomach and stunning emerald green eyes with long eyelashes stood there. She was wearing a dark red camo tank top over a long sleeved fishnet top that showed her 'Yin and Yang' tattoo on her left upper arm and her dark cherry blossom tattoo on her upper right arm and black jeans that had red stitching along the legs of them. She had black three and a half inch ankle boots on and a red rose on the hem of her shirt, a necklace of a black circle with a red outline and matching earrings.

Sakura Haruno. She came back.

"Well Kakashi, these are your new students." Temari told him as he stood from his seat.

"Uncle Kakashi!" The silver haired girl squealed as she hugged the young man.

"Hello uncle." The girl with black hair said, not even looking up from her book. A thing she picked up from her uncle.

"Well good luck with them! Oh, and if the school has any problems after today, and I mean any at all, like if the fire alarm is pulled, a fight happens, a kid is found crying in a closet, anything. These three are the normal suspects at Suna." Temari said as she pointed to the three girls. Sakura stood next to the black haired girl who had closed her book and was looking at Temari as the silver haired girl moved to stand on the other side of Sakura. All three had a look of confusion and pure innocents on there beautiful faces.

"'Mari, what on earth are you talking about?" The silver haired girl said while batting her eyelashes at Temari.

"Why would we ever do anything like that Temari?" The black haired girl said with her hand now resting on her cheek.

"How could you even think that we would do such a thing?" Sakura said as her and touched her mouth as if she was hurt that Temari would even think of such a thing.

Temari looked at Kakashi again then at the girls than Kakashi. "Watch out for them." She told him. She then stood in front of the group of teenagers.

"Alright now after school I'm picking you all up. Now do NOT try anything. Got it?" Temari said while pointing at them.

"Mmm. Sure. The entire 'Picking you up after school' thing really just means you want to see a certain lazy cloud watcher." Sakura said as she looked at the ceiling and smirked.

"Sure. And you aren't completely in love with my little baby brotherGaara." Temari said as she slowly walked out of the room with a smirk on her face as Sakura glared.

"Ohh, Bitch, you are SO on my hit list!" Sakura yelled at her.

Temari spun around in the doorway and shouted "What else is new?!" before she closed the door.

"Bitch." Sakura said under her breath.

"Well why don't you each introduce yourselves to the class." Kakashi told them.

"Hello! I'm Aiko! I'm the younger twin sister of Amaya and if you got a problem with me, then say to my face." The girl with silver hair said as she put her right hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg.

"I'm Amaya. I'm Aiko's older twin sister, I love to read poetry and I prefer not to talk much. If you want to mess with my little sister then you'll have Me to deal with after." The black haired girl said as she looked at everyone with no emotion on her face.

"Hello my fellow youthful classmates! I'm Rock Lee! I am the boyfriend of the youthful and beautiful Aiko-Chan! And even though I don't look like it, I can and well hurt you if you cause harm or pain to any of my youthful friends! Did I miss anything?" Lee asked Sakura.

"Um. Never get Lee drunk. Ever. And yes, this is normale behavior for him." Sakura told everyone.

"What's 'sup! Names Kiba! I love dogs and I've had these things since I was born so don't bother asking me or I well get pissed, and trust me you don't want that!" Kiba said as he pointed to the markings on his face.

"Hi everyone! I'm Naruto! I love ramen and I consider my friends my family, so you're in for hell if you ever hurt them." Naruto said loudly.

"Hello again! You should all remember me but if you don't, I'm Sakura and yes this is my natural hair color! I'm protective of my friends and Naruto, Gaara, Lee, and Kiba are like brothers to me and Amaya and Aiko are like the sisters I've never had! So I'll give you hell if you mess with anyone of them." Sakura said. She didn't see the hurt expressions on Hinata's or Ino's faces.

"Gaara. I prefer not to talk much and my father hates me. If you hurt my friends I well not hesitate to kill you." Gaara said.

The inter class room was silent for a few seconds.

"Umm. Well then, why don't you seven go sit at the table in the back next to Sasuke's and Ino's." Kakashi said.

They all nodded there heads and slowly walked to the back of the room.

The Konoha Royalty watched there every move. The reasons being

_1~ These people are beautiful enough and strong enough to take the title of Konoha Royalty away from them._

_2~Sakura was with them._

_3~The way that they acted with each other was just too similar to the way Sakura once was with themselves._

Sakura and those two girls walked the same way that Hinata, Ino, and Sakura use to.

Head held high. Sakura in between them. Hips swaying as they walked. Guys staring at there ass's. Gaara, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba glaring at every boy that looked at them.

The three girls sat at the table across from Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten, and the boy sat behind them.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kiba asked his friends.

"Do what Kiba?" Aiko asked him.

"Make everyone here know who we are." Kiba said back.

"Trust me guys, you hang around ME. EVERYONE is going to know you." Sakura told them as she leaned back in here chair and closed her eyes.

"Why is that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"You all know that I use to live in Konoha right?" She asked them.

"Yes." Aiko said.

"Well, the old names everyone would call me were _'The Sweet Sakura Blossom'_ and _'Konoha's Sweetheart'_ and I was the girl that was friends with everyone in the town. So if you are my friends, then everyone knows you. So we just need to let everyone know that _The Sweet Sakura Blossom_ is long gone." Sakura told them as she smirked. Knowing that the Konoha Royalty was listening in on every word.

"You, being called a sweetheart? I don't think so." Gaara told her.

"What can I say, you people are a bad influence!" Sakura laughed.

"We are not! You have always been like this! If anyone is a bad influence it's you!" Aiko said/yelled.

This caused everyone to laugh and for the Konoha Royalty to have a wave of jealousy hit them. Hard.

"Sakura." Shikamaru finally said to get her attention. She turned around in her seat and looked at the Konoha Royalty and blinked at them.

"Oh, hi Shika." She said with a smile on her face.

"Would you and your friends care to join us at lunch today?" Shikamaru asked her.

Sakura paused and looked at the Konoha Royalty.

'_Not much has changed about them.'_

'**Are you going to forgive them?'** Inner asked her.

'_Not sure. I was never mad at Shika, Ten Ten, or Neji to begin with so that just leaves the little back stabbers.'_

'**Oh come on you know you missed them'**

'_No comment.'_

"We'd be glad to." Sakura told him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me people!**

**I hope you all enjoy the Yin and Yang tattoo's that I put on Aiko, Amaya, and Sakura.**

**Yin (Amaya's) literally means the 'shady place' or 'north slope' is the dark area of the symbol.**

**Yang (Aiko's) literally means the 'sunny place' or 'south slope' is the brightly lit portion of the symbol.**

**Sakura has the full Yin and Yang symbol meaning that she brings harmony to the sisters and has both sides.**

**I was going for Amaya being the darker side, like the night or something like that. And Aiko being the lighter side, like the day. And Sakura being the on that connects them together, like the sunset or dusk.**

**I'm thinking of these parings;**

**GaaraXSakura **(du.)

**InoXKiba** (you voted)

**HinataXNaruto **(Look at the explanation above)

**TentenXNeji **(Since she has loved him since they were 12!)

**LeeXAiko **(they have been dating for a year already!)

**SasukeXAmaya **(since no one else is around!)

**Byz~**


	6. Lunch and Sai

**.**

**Coming Back**

**Sup people! I hate school! Who agrees with me?!?**

**I'm thinking of changing the title to this fic but I have no clue what to call it!**

**Help me with it!**

**It looks like you guys don't like the AmayaXSasuke pairing so I was thinking of putting her with some one else.**

**Vote on who you want Amaya to be with!**

**Itachi**

**Sasori**

**Kankuro**

**OR Sai!!!!!**

**My spelling stinks and I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Six~ Lunch and Sai**

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were currently walking to there next class. It was one of the few that the two friends/not so secret crushes had with just each other and it made the boring science class room a little less boring.

"So do you think you well forgive them?" Gaara asked her as they sat in there seats.

"I'm still thinking that throe. Come ask me later…… or never." Sakura told him as he rolled his eyes. The class soon started and soon ended.

Now came the dreaded lunch hour.

"You sure you want to do this Sakura?" Amaya asked her as they all walked to the lunch room.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!? I was the one that said 'Yes' to the invitation in the first place so why shouldn't I be? I mean it's no big deal anyway right? There just some old friends that I haven't seen in about two years so I have no reason to-"

"Sakura-Chan! Calm down." Naruto told her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You were practically hyperventilating youthful Sakura-Chan!" Lee said.

"Oh sorry about that." She told them as her face became as pink as her hair.

"It's alright. We all know that you do that when you freak." Kiba told her.

"I do not!" She said in her defense.

"Yes you do!" The all told her at the same time. By this time they had walked into the large lunch room and did a quick scan of it.

The lunch room was large and had about a dozen or two large and small earthy green circle shaped tables and a small square platform in the middle of the room with a very large dark green circle table on it. In this table held the Konoha Royalty. They all had school lunch in front of them and there were filling only half of the table with about ten extra seats at the table.

Sakura started walking up to the platform with her friends. None of them seemed to notice how the lunch room went dead silent or how every person in the room were watching them as they walked up the few stairs to where the Konoha Royalty sat.

"Hi Sakura. I'm glad you decided to join us." Ten Ten told Sakura with a small smile on her face. She, like everyone else at the table, was more then nervous with the pink haired beauty around.

"So are we. Aren't we guys?" Sakura asked her friends as they all sat in the other half of the table.

Everyone nodded while they stared at Sakura's old friends, as if they were looking for something in them that would make themselves better. Like they were the new and improved versions.

"So tell me whats been going on around here since I left." Sakura asked them with a smile as she took out her lunch.

"Nothing much. People still think Shikamaru is gay, Hinata is still shy and single, Neji still thinks he's better then everyone, (**Insert glare from Neji)** Ten Ten is still a tomboy, Sasuke still has his fan girls, and I'm still boy crazy." Ino said as she waved her hand around in the air.

"So Neji and Ten _still _aren't together?!" Sakura asked as she gave the two disapproving looks.

Ten Ten became as pink as Sakura's hair and Neji gave her a very angry glare.

"Well just face it, you two are meant for each other! Its fate!" Sakura said as she took a bit of Amaya's white rice.

"So Gaara, how is Temari doing?" Shikamaru asked the red haired boy.

"She's doing well. She's missing you a lot too." Gaara said simply.

"So Sakura who are all of your old friends?" Akio asked her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even tell you there names." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head.

"The girly blond is called Ino." Sakura said as she pointed to Ino then leaned into Akio. "Don't trust her with your man." Sakura told her quietly and Akio almost instantly grabbed Lee's hand.

"The quiet girl with the purple hair is Hinata." Sakura then leaned in a quietly told her friends. "She'll stab you in the back." She didn't miss the disappointed look in Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and felt pity for her brother.

"The brown haired girl with brown eyes is Ten Ten. She is a total tom boy." She whispered to her friends "Nothing wrong with her besides being in love with her best friend and never admitting it." Sakura failed to notice Gaara look down at the floor as if he was ashamed.

"The boy with long brown hair and light lavender eyes is Neji. He's Hinata's older cousin." She leans in. "He is also VERY full of himself."

"The boy with the spiky hair that looks like he is half asleep is Shikamaru." Leans in. "He's also Temari-Chan's boyfriend of four years. Gaara doesn't fully trust him."

"And the boy who styles his hair after a chicken's ass is Sasuke." She told them as they laughed. Well, Gaara smiled, but that's about as good as it gets with him.

Suddenly a gasp was heard from Amaya.

"Amaya? You ok?" Sakura asked her. Amaya's eyes were wide and she was looking across the cafeteria at a boy with paper white skin and short coal black hair and eyes that was drawing in an art sketching book.

"Oh my God. Sai." Amaya said quietly. Everyone of the Suna Rejects looked at where she was staring and there eyes widened. Sai had been a member of the Suna Rejects until he moved a year ago. He was also Amaya's crush of three years.

"Y-You know S-Sai?" Hinata asked them.

"Yeah, he is a really good friend of ours. You know him?" Naruto asked them.

"He wishes. Ino had a one-night-stand with him once or twice, but other then that he is a complete out cast. Not one of us would be caught dead talking to him. I suggest that you don't either, it well cut majorly into your popularity." Ten Ten told them.

Sakura looked at Amaya after she had said 'one-night-stand with him once or twice' and she saw the pain in her sisters purple eyes as she found out that the boy she loves had been with another woman. It made Sakura angry, very angry in fact, that someone would dare to hurt her sister. She turned her head and gave Ino her infamous look of death that said 'You BETTER be scared for your live!' Ino flinched at the intensity of the glare. She flinched because it was the same glare that Sakura had given her two years ago before walking out of her live.

"Still a slut I see." Sakura said to Ino as she put a gentle and comforting hand on Amaya's shoulder.

"What?" Ino said in shock. It hurt her so badly to hear those words come from Sakura. It hurt so badly to see Sakura standing up for that other girl and comforting that girl. Ino had very rarely in her life felt the feeling of jealousy in her. She had everything. A big house, money, loving parents and friends, the most beautiful of clothes and jewelry, every boy wanted her, and she was one of the best looking girls in Konoha. But it made Ino so jealous of this quiet, weird, new girl that Sakura was protecting her like she always use to protect Ino and Hinata from everything that could ever hurt them.

"You heard me! You were a slut two years ago and you're still a slut now! I thought you might have changed so I gave you a chance, but I can see that your still the same bitchy, whiny, stuck up snob that that you were back then!" Sakura said/yelled at Ino. By this time everyone in the room was looking at her. They all knew the rules of the Konoha Royalty.

_#10~ No one even THINKS of eating with them on the platform with out an invitation._

_#9~ Even if you do get and invitation, you NEVER bring other people with you._

_#8~ If Ino wants a man, even if it's your boyfriend or crush, then you do nothing to stop her from getting him._

_#7~ No one EVER tries to flirt with Neji. He's Ten Ten's._

_#6~ Never expect an actual relationship with ANY of them._

_#5~ Be happy if one of them even talks to you or knows your name. You are now aloud to eat lunch with the 2nd coolest people in the school._

_#4~ NEVER ask Shikamaru if he is gay or if he is single._

_#3~ NEVER get pink highlights, light pink hair dye, or any other pink substance near your hair._

_#2~ NEVER insult one of the Konoha Royalty._

_#1~ **NEVER **and I mean **EVER **even mention the name of **Sakura Haruno **to any of the Konoha Royalty!!!!!!! _

It was at this time that the bell rang, showing that it was time to leave the lunch room and go to your next class.

Sakura and her friends got up from there seats and, not saying a word, walked away from the shocked Konoha Royalty and went to there next classes.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Tell me!**

**Sorry about the shortness!**

**And but again: Who do you want Amaya to date?**

**Itachi**

**Sasori**

**Sai**

**Or Kankuro?**

**Tell me!**

**Reviews make me feel loved!**

**Byz~**


	7. Love? Rumers? Forgivness?

**Coming Back**

**Hey** **everyone! Sorry it is taking so long. I kind of have some writers block here!**

**I want to change the title to this story but I have no clue what I should call it.**

**Help me? Please? With a chocolate bar on top?**

**Oh and you guys voted for SAI AND AMAYA!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own nothing and my spelling sucks!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter Eight~ Love? Rumors? Forgiveness?**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I have a felling that went well." Naruto said as they waited for Temari to come and get them.

"Really, I didn't." Akio said.

"Well… At least it's not as bad as in Suna." Kiba said.

"True." Amaya said.

"Now all we have to worry about is the Konoha _Royalty_ and Sai." Sakura said.

"I think we can handle the Konoha Snobs, it's Sai we need to worry about." Gaara said.

"Why is that youthful Gaara-San?" Lee asked.

"He knows all of our secrets and you heard what the Konoha Snobs said, he well do anything to get with Ino again." Gaara said.

Sakura looked over at Amaya and saw that her quiet friend had found the ground very interesting. Sakura put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. Amaya looked at her pink haired friend and gave her a small smile that she so rarely did.

Sakura gave her a big smile and looked at Gaara with a look that said 'Shut the Hell up!' which he gladly did.

Soon they were talking about what was taking Temari so long and what they well do to have everyone know who they are. Then it happened.

"Amaya?" They heard a voice say from behind them.

Amaya turned her head and saw a boy with pale skin that almost looked like paper, black eyes, short black hair, and was carrying a sketching pad.

"Sai." Amaya almost whispered as she looked at him.

No one said anything as the two looked at each other. Seconds turned to minutes and the two only stared at each other. Sai's eyes were wide and it looked like has was a poor man staring at a goddess. It was after all this time that Temari drove up.

"Hey! Sorry for taking so long! Get your asses in here and let's go!" Temari yelled, not noticing Sai.

The Suna Rejects all stood and got there things. Sakura got Amaya's things and walked over to her. She touched her arm and Amaya slowly looked away from Sai, grabbed her things and got in the large car with everyone else.

"You alright Amaya?" Akio asked her sister on the way home.

Amaya stayed silent and stared out the window.

Sakura and Akio shared a worried look with each other before looking at Amaya again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**SakuraXGaara**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed that night.

She had finished decorating her room that night and her walls were now a dark green color, her carpet was black, she had a dark brown desk, dresser, night stand, and book selves in the room, and she had bought some long black curtains to cover the windows and her tall glass door that lead to the small balcony that she had fought violently to have. Her bed was a large one and she had brought her favorite blanket, sheets, and pillow cases from home. Black with green and brown swirl like patterns on them.

She had done everything she could to get to sleep but she was restless. She had read her favorite book over again, listened to her favorite music, had a midnight snack, gone on her laptop for awhile; she had even finished her homework! She still couldn't sleep. Now she was just lying in her bed and trying to get some shut eye.

She then heard a taping sound on her glass door. She got out of bed and opened one of the black curtains that covered the balcony door.

She looked out it to see a boy with bloody red hair and light turquoise eyes looking back at her and she couldn't help but smile.

She opened the door and walked out next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked him.

"I was bored and I knew you weren't asleep." Gaara answered her.

"Of course. You never sleep." Sakura said as she rolled her green eyes.

Gaara shrugged and couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Tight shorts that went mid thigh and a low tank top. She really must want to kill him.

"How did you get up here anyway Gaara?" Sakura finally relies that they were on the second floor of the house.

Gaara gave her a very small smile "I have my ways." He told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him.

Gaara then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the edge of the stone balcony's thick stone railing.

"Come on, I want to show you this place I found." Gaara said before jumping over the side of the railing.

Sakura gasped and looked over the railing to see Gaara on his feet dusting his black jeans off.

"You are crazy." Sakura told him.

"Your turn." Gaara said as he looked up at her.

"Not in my life!" Sakura said loudly to him, carful not to wake anyone up.

"Come on, I'll catch you, I promise." Gaara said as he held his arms out.

"I don't trust you." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. They both know that they could trust each other with there lives.

"Well I mean unless you're scared or something…." Gaara said. He knew that she would have to do it now.

Sakura glared at him and then jumped over the railing. The next thing Sakura knew she was in Gaara's strong arms and being held bridle style with her arms around his neck. The two blushed lightly as there eyes meet. Gaara then put her down and started walking through the woods with Sakura next to him.

After a few minutes Sakura found herself in a small clearing next to the lake. She gasped. In the middle of the clearing was an adult cheery blossom tree. It was in full bloom and there was a clear lake about thirty feet away from it that was shining in the moon light.

"Gaara, when did you find this place?" She asked him as they walked towards the sakura blossom tree.

"A few days ago." Gaara said as he sat next to the tree with his back on the trunk of it.

"This place is beautiful." Sakura thought out loud.

'_You're prettier.'_ Gaara thought to her.

'**You should just tell her already Pup.'**

'_You just HAD to come didn't you?'_

'**Yes. And I still think you should tell her.'**

'_Well I didn't ask you now did I?'_

'**Sooner or later Pup, another boy well come around and he well be everything that she could ever ask for and she well fall in love with him. What well you do then?'**

'………'

'**Pup?'**

'_I already know that. If she is happy then I well be happy for her.'_

"I had thought that you would like this place. It has your name sake after all." Gaara told Sakura.

"I love it Gaara." Sakura told him.

'_But I love you more." _Sakura thought to him but didn't dare say it out loud.

'_**Why don't you just tell him already?'**_

'_Who invited you?'_

'_**Me!'**_

'… _What do you want?'_

'_**I want you to tell Gaara how you really feel about him!'**_

'_Please. He would probably just laugh in my face.'_

'_**No he wouldn't. He loves you just as much as you love him.'**_

'_Yeah but he loves my as a sister.'_

'_**Says you.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**You know sooner or later, another girl that is prettier well came along and she well win his heart. What well you do after that?'**_

'……………_'_

'_**Sakura?'**_

'_As long as he is happy.'_

'_**Sigh……..'**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Next Day at School**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**AmayaXSai**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amaya was walking to the art room. It was one of the few classes were she was alone but she didn't mind. She loved all of her friends but she needed a break from them sometimes.

"Amaya?" she heard someone say to her from behind her. She turned and saw none other then Sai standing there.

"Oh, Sai. Hello." Amaya said as she looked into his black eyes. The last time she had seen him was a year ago and he had grown even more handsome over time.

He was in a black half shirt that showed his six pack and long black pants and black sneakers. He always had his own style that no one else could have.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Sai asked her. He had a hard time keeping his mind clear. Amaya had always been pretty, but now she was just plain and simple gorgeous!

She had grown her hair out and it framed her beautiful face perfectly. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a long sleeved fish net shirt that hugged her figure and showed her amassing curves and tattoos'. She had on dark blue skinny jeans that outlined her long legs and her rear end. She had on the jewelry that she wore yesterday and black flats to complete the outfit.

Sai was having a hard time fighting the nose bleed that was about to happen.

"We were the kids from the exchange program." Amaya told him.

"I see." Sai said. Really, he was calling himself stupid… among other things.

"Anything else you need Sai?" Amaya asked him while praying that he would say no.

"Umm, no I was just going to my next class." Sai said. Amaya nodded and started to walk towards the art room.

She could hear Sai following her and could feel his eyes on her. _'We must have the same class.'_ Amaya thought to herself.

"Umm… Amaya are you lost?" Sai asked her.

"No. I have art this hour."

"Oh, so do I."

"I can see that."

Sai was left with his own thoughts. They were mainly about Amaya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**NarutoXHinata**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'_God I hate this class! I wish I weren't alone!'_ Naruto thought. He was in the class that none of his other friends were in and it had to be history of all classes it had to be the most boring one.

"Okay class, I well be telling you your partners for this assignment so no complaining!" The teacher, a man in his late thirties with jet black hair and tan skin said.

"Okay, Sasuke well be with Ino."

'_Why dose this class have to be so boring?'_

"Tenten you well be with Neji."

'_I'll probably be pared up with a big jerk or one of those snobs."_

"Kyo well be with Rin."

'_Joy.'_

"Naruto well be with Hinata."

'_What? Hinata?'_ Naruto then did a quick scan of the room and sure enough, the dark haired beautie was sitting next to Ino. She looked over at Naruto and he quickly looked away and blushed.

'_Oh Kami, she saw me looking at her!' _Naruto panicked.

Hinata turned away at the same time Naruto did.

'_Oh No! He saw me look at him! He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker!"_ Hinata panicked as she turned bright red.

"Alright you have the rest of the hour to work on the assignment. Now get to work." The teacher said.

Hinata slowly made her way over to Naruto and sat in the empty seat next to him.

"U-umm h-h-hi." Hinata said quietly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! We meet before at lunch with Sakura-Chan remember!?!" Naruto said loudly. _'Oh Kami, I had to bring that up, why?'_

"Um y-yes I-I-I r-remember." Hinata said quietly while blushing.

"Well let's get started on the work that we have to do! I hope you get good grades in this class because I'm clueless about all these dead guys!" Naruto told her with his fox like grin on his face.

"I-I do a-a-alright i-in this c-class." Hinata practically whispered to him.

"What was that Hinata-Chan? I can't hear you!" Naruto told her.

'_Chan?!?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"O-oh s-sorry about t-t-that N-Naruto-san." Hinata said a bit louder.

"Why are you stuttering so much Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I a-always do t-that. S-Sorry." Hinata told him.

"Really? Sakura-Chan told me once that you did it when you were younger but you stopped when you became friends with her." Naruto said not as loud as he normally is. Hinata looked at him at the mention of Sakura's name.

"S-Sakura talks a-about me?" Hinata asked him slowly.

"Yeah. She told me that you were one of her best of friends and that you were really shy but that you were the sweetest and nicest girl she had ever meet. She told me that she missed your friendship for the past two years and that she wished your friendship with her hadn't ended the way it did." Naruto told her with a smile. He understood why Sakura had said those things. She had told them all that Hinata and Ino were sisters to her so of course she had missed the friendship they had before the big fight and that she didn't want it to end like that. But then again who would want a friendship to end like that?

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. _'Sakura really thought of me like that? She missed me? She didn't want it to end like that?' _Hinata felt a smile on her face as she looked down.

Naruto saw the smile on her face a blushed. _'I didn't think she could get anymore prettier, but when she smiles she looks beautiful!'_

"You should smilemore often Hinata-Chan. You look even prettier then you normally do." Naruto told her as he blushed a dark red.

Hinata looked at him and felt herself blush deeply. "Thank you Naruto-Kun." She told him with another smile.

'_He thinks I'm pretty!'_

'_She said Kun! I made her smile!'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**InoXKiba**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'_Kami why do I have to play this stupid game again?' _Ino thought to herself as she dogged another ball that was through at her. The teacher, a man named Guy that wears only green and decided to hug that new guy, Lee, while crying his eyes out and that looked like an older version of the boy and screams about being youthful, decided to have them play dodge ball this hour in gym.

The two look alkies had spent a good five minutes yelling about how to make the game even more changing and everyone in class had ended up running fifteen laps around the gym before actually playing the game.

Ino stopped a scream as she saw a big red ball come flying at her face full speed. The only thought in her mind at that second was _'I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!'_

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited from the ball to slam into her face, but nothing but a burst of air came to her face.

Ino slowly opened her blue eyes and saw a tanned hand holding the red ball and stopping it from slamming into her face. She looked at the arm that was connected to the hand and saw that in was well muscled and tanned. Her eyes continued to go up until she saw the face of her savoir. It was non-other then the new boy, Kiba.

He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face. He then looked at who had thrown the ball at Ino, a girl with bright red hair and glasses, and threw the ball back at her as hard as he could, the red head fell over and lost her glasses on the way down.

Kiba then turned to Ino.

"You alright?" He asked her. Ino blinked at the weird boy and saw that he was actually pretty cute.

"U-Umm yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for doing that." Ino told him with a smile on her face.

"No problem. You're Ino right?" Kiba asked her.

"Umm yes. How do you know my name?" Ino asked him, half scared that he was a stalker: She didn't need another one!

"I'm a friend of Sakura's we've meet once before." Kiba told her. _'Of course she wouldn't remember you, you idiot! She must have a million boys chasing after her! Why would she even want to remember you?'_

"Oh yeah, Kiba!" Ino said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that's me-" Kiba said but was cut off as he saw another three red balls coming at Ino. He grabbed her hand a quickly yanked her away from the incoming balls.

Ino felt the balls fly past her as Kiba pulled her arm. She looked behind her and saw the three balls slam into the dark red wall behind her.

She looked up at Kiba again and smiled.

"I guess I have to thank you again. That's the second time you saved me in the past five minutes." Ino told him. He blushed at her words and gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing, though I am wondering what you would do if I wasn't around to save you." Kiba told her with a smirk. Ino giggled into her hand and smiled at him again.

"I guess I always have been the damsel in distress." Ino told him with a blush. It was so easy to talk to him and he wasn't drooling over her like most of the guys would.

"Maybe you should get yourself a knight to come and save you. But then again you would probably want a handsome prince to bring you to the castle." Kiba told her as he looked at the ground.

"No. I've had enough prince's around me, a knight in shining armor that well protect me form every danger sounds nice to me." Ino told him with a smile.

Kiba spent the rest of the game being the blond haired, blue eyed princess's knight in shining armor and protecting her from the evil red rubber balls that were thrown by the other jealous princes' and princesses'.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**TentenXNeji**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tenten sat on the long green grass that grew on the hills behind her house.

She was hugging her knees up to her chest and had half her face hid behind her knees.

She was thinking about everything.

'_After Sakura left we wrote to each other but I got so busy trying to get Neji for myself that I forgot to write back after a few letters. Is Sakura mad at me because of that?_

'_After she left Ino and Hinata kind of took me as a replacement for the empty space that Sakura left. They were so heart broken when she left; it was a full three months that they cried themselves to sleep every night. How are they taking it now that she is back? Especially Ino. We didn't know about how Sai was once there friend, Ino didn't know it would hurt Sakura._

'_Hinata changed so much after Sakura left. She started stuttering again and I haven't seen her smile in so long I think that she may have forgotten how too. I worry about her; she is terrified to speak her mind around anyone, even Ino. I remember when she told me once that Sakura was the first friend she had ever had. I really hope that having Sakura around again well help her._

'_And Ino is so much more different. I remember that when Sakura was around that boys and girls would spread rumors around, saying that they had slept with her or that she was sleeping with three other boys a night or something. Sakura would make those people stop talking but when she left Ino made almost all of the rumors come true. She would start dating a guy just because his girlfriend didn't bow down to Ino and worshiped her like Ino was a goddess. I can only wish that with Sakura around now she well stop doing these things.'_

Tenten was so lost in though that she didn't notice it when Neji walked over to her or sit next to her. She only came out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Oh, Neji, I didn't hear you coming." Tenten told him

"I can see that." Neji told her with a small smirk on his normally cold face.

"Mmm." Was her only response.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked her. She was normally very talkative and always smiling when he was around, but now she was even more quiet then Hinata.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Tenten asked him while giving him a cold look.

Neji's eyes widened. Tenten had never, and I mean EVER, been like this to him. "Ten?" Neji asked her.

Tenten only looked away from him and glared at the setting sun.

Neji was completely confused, shocked, and slightly hurt that Tenten was ignoring him. Neji continued to stare at her pretty face in confusion and Tenten continued to glare at the sunset.

Neji then put his arms around her and pulled the stunned Tenten into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold on her when she tried to get out of his embrace.

"Just this once," at his words Tenten started to stop struggling. "Let me at least do the one thing that I have always wanted to." Tenten went still and Neji's arms held her to him closely.

Tenten felt her hands start to shake a bit after some time, but she also felt herself start to relax once she realized that Neji, the boy she has loved for so long, was holding her as if his life depended on it. She found that she wanted him to hold her tighter and that she had brought her hands up to hold on to him.

"What's wrong Ten?" Neji asked her again after some time.

"Everything and nothing." Tenten told him.

"A bit more detailed then that Ten." Neji told her as he inhaled her scent. She had a more outdoor like smell unlike most girls.

"Sakura coming back. I want her to forgive Hinata and Ino; I know that they need her. I have been the replacement Sakura for them since she left, but now that she is back I well not be able to be the stand-in for them. I wonder if Sakura well make them go back to the way they were before she left. Hinata not being so shy and scared and Ino not being so sluttish and bitchy." Tenten told him.

Neji only held her tighter. "Don't worry so much. They can take care of there relationship with Sakura, you don't need to take care of them." Neji told her.

Tenten nodded into his shirt and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms as long as she possibly could.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**ShikamaruXTemari**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Temari was woken up that night by her cell phone. When she looked at the clock it said that it was almost midnight.

'_Whoever this is, there so dead!' _Temari growled in her mind as she picked up the phone to read the text.

_**Tema~**_

_**Look out your window, troublesome woman**_

_**Shika~**_

All of Temari's anger vanished and she all but ran to the window in her room. She pulled the dark gold curtain away and found the love of her life leaning against a tree in the back yard. She smiled at him and ran out her room, down the stairs (quietly), out the back door and into his waiting arms.

Shikamaru felt a mountain of stress practically fall off him once he had Temari in his arms. He breathed in her scent; her smell was almost like the desert at night.

Temari held him tightly and wove her fingers through his long spiky black hair that he had up in his normal ponytail. She felt content the second that his arms were around her and she wasn't planning on moving from this spot any time soon.

"It's been too long Temari." Shikamaru told her as he pulled back and stroked her beautiful face.

"I know. I've missed you too much Shika." Temari told him as she leaned into kiss him. Oh, how she has missed the feeling of his lips on her own! The kiss was long, slow, and full of desire and want.

"So Sakura told me that everyone at your school thinks your gay." Temari told him after they finished there kiss.

Shika snorted at that. "Just because I don't date any of the girls there they think I'm gay."

"Well I'm glad that you didn't give in and date anyone, I would have had to kill you then." Temari told him with a smirk on her face.

They spent the next few hours catching up on the time that they had missed with each other, sharing kisses that they had not shared in the time apart, and talking about what well happen when Shikamaru is out of school and going to the collage Temari is going to.

Who said long distance relationships would never work!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**The Next Day**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I heard that the boy with the triangles thinks he's a dog." Ino heard a girl with short auburn hair say.

"I heard that the boy with red hair and his two older siblings killed there mother in her sleep." Shikamaru heard a girl with long black hair say to her friends.

"I heard the weird one that wears all green almost killed someone." Tenten heard a boy with ginger hair say.

"I heard that the girl with black hair and purple eyes tried to kill herself." Neji heard a girl with long red hair say.

"I heard that the loud blond boy helped kill both his parents." Hinata heard a boy with dirty blond hair say.

"I heard that the girl with silver hair was Mr. Kakashi's love child and that the boy with big eyes had rapped her and got her pregnant." Ino heard a girl with long brown hair say.

"I heard that they all forced Sakura to do drugs." Sasuke heard a boy with pale blond hair say. His hands made tight fists under the table.

"I can't believe that Sakura would hang out with those people." A girl with short black hair said.

"Don't be so surprised. I heard that Sakura stole a car in Suna." A boy with light brown hair said.

"Well I heard that she has been selling drugs."

"I heard that she is a huge slut now and that-"

"WELL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sasuke yelled at the class room full of people. He couldn't take it anymore!

Silence was the only thing heard in the room.

"You people must have forgotten are biggest rules!" Ino yelled.

"You NEVER insult any of us! And with you all bad mouthing Sakura and her friends, we feel VERY insulted!!!!" Tenten yelled.

"What gives you people the right to talk about Sakura or any of them like this!?" Hinata yelled.

"If we hear one more thing about Sakura or any of them from any of you people, we well not hesitate to kill any of you!!" Neji yelled.

"It would be very wise that you all shut up or you well be punished very harshly!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

For the next five minutes it was complete silence in the class room.

"I heard Sakura is in love with that Gaara guy." They heard a girl with short light-colored hair whisper.

Sasuke felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"I heard Sakura and those two girls are really close to each other. Even more then she was with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino." They heard a girl with short brown hair say.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino felt betrayed.

"I heard that Sakura and Naruto and Lee and Kiba are like brothers and sister." They heard a boy with red hair say.

Neji and Shikamaru felt like they were being replaced.

"It seems like Sakura has completely replaced her old life with a new one." They heard a girl with russet color hair say to her friends.

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"**_They all screamed at the same time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unknown to the Konoha Royalty, Sakura and the rest of the Suna Rejects had heard everything.

"What do you make of this Sakura?" Akio asked her.

Sakura stayed silent for awhile. "... I think I might start to forgive them... Maybe." Sakura said quietly.

Everyone there shared a smile with each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I really loved writing this chapter!**

**Ok this chapter is nice and long!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Please tell me!**

**I know that some of you are mad at me for letting Sakura start to forgive them, but I mean it was TWO YEARS AGO!**

**She is over Sasuke and in love with Gaara so she shouldn't be THAT mad at them!**

**Byz~**


	8. Girl Talk

.

.

**Coming Back**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long!**

**I HATE school!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter Eight~ Girl Talk**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It's been about a week since Sakura and The Suna Rejects were defended by the Konoha Royalty and everything was going well. Hinata and Naruto are still partners, Kiba is still Ino's knight in shining armor for gym class, Tenten and Neji were going through an awkward time where every time they look at each other they blush harder then Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru always find time to be with each other, and Gaara and Sakura are STILL being stupid.

Everything was going normal, and then Temari had to mess it up.

"A what?!?!" Sakura yelled as she stood up from her seat at the dinning table.

"Ohh, come on Sakura, its just one day!" Temari argued.

"I'm not doing this!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Everyone at the table looked at Temari for her remark.

"Well that's too bad, because you're going!!" Temari yelled. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"No I am Not!! You're not my mother Temari!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at Temari.

"I thought you said you had forgiven them!" Temari shot back. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"I said I might start to forgive them!" Sakura responded. Everyone looked at Temari. If you looked close enough then you would see small smiles on all the Suna Rejacts faces.

"It's been two years!"

"And? What the heck makes you think I'm going to go with them!?!"

"The fact that I well drag you there myself!!!!" Temari yelled.

Yeah, that's how dinner went that night. There argument? Temari thought it would be a good thing for Sakura and the other girls to spend some time with Shikamaru's friends so she set up a shopping day for the six teenage girls that Saturday.

Sakura had fought viciously and had said 'no' many times but, it being Temari that she was fighting, she had agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(9:30) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

This was the sound that Sakura had woken to before she slammed her fist on her poor alarm clock. **(Its funeral was held soon after T.T)**

Sakura was just about to roll over and fall asleep again when her door busted open, revealing a very mad looking Akio.

"Sakura! Get up! We have to go meet everyone in an hour!" Akio yelled as she yanked the black blanket off of her pink haired friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Sakura yelled as she sat up.

Akio was in a hot pink sleeveless top that showed her every curve, a light gray skirt that went below mid thigh, a light gray cloth belt that tied around her stomach, dark gray boots that went below her knees, dark gray wrist cuffs, and her silver heart locket and earrings. She had her short silver hair up in a messy ponytail with her short bangs over her forehead and light colored make-up on.

"Well then get ready!" Akio said before turning on her heal and walking out of Sakura's room.

Sakura considered going back to sleep but knew she would get in even more trouble and got out of bed.

She pulled on a black off the shoulder short sleeved shirt with red cross stitching running up the sides with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it and long black pants that showed the curve of her legs and had small bright red cross stitching on the lower half. She then pulled her black fingerless gloves on and a large black belt on over her jeans and some black flats on. She then brushed her long pink hair; pulled most of her long bangs and a top layer of her hair and put it into a tight ponytail on top of her head with most of her hair down **(Kind of like Deidara's)**. She put her red and black necklace and earrings on, a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and walked down stairs to find Temari, Akio, and Amaya waiting for her.

Amaya was in a tight black sleeveless top that went above her belly button and over her short sleeved fishnet top, long dark blue jeans, disconnecting long blue and black sleeves, black flats, and was wearing her black teardrop necklace and earrings.

Temari was in a short, off the shoulder teal dress that matched her eyes and showed off her curves. She was wearing black high heals and had her dark golden brown hair in her four spiky ponytails and had a teal colored necklace on.

"Finally! I was about to go up there and drag you down here myself!" Temari said.

"It takes time to look this good Tema." Sakura told her as she made a model pose.

Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura but smiled at her anyway.

"Well come on! THE MALL AWAITS!!!!" Akio yelled with a large grin on her face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino waited at the water fountain in Konoha Mall.

Hinata was in long loose black pants and a comfortable but still cute white shirt and white flats. She hadn't done anything special to her hair and had just left it down and wore no make-up. She sat on the bench of the fountain as she nervously fidgeted her fingers **(like in the anime)**.

Ino sat next to her in a dark purple top that tied around her neck and had a light blue strip on the bottom on it **(like her shirt in Naruto only a bit longer and a thick line of light blue at the end) **and a short light blue skirt that went mid-thigh with four inch purple high heals on and small diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

Tenten stood next to them in light brown pants that went past her knees and a light gray traditional japanes shirt on. She had her hair in braids and had dark gray sneakers on. She had no make-up or jewelry on and was passing the floor.

"M-M-Maybe t-they f-f-forgot?" Hinata suggested quietly.

"They should have been here twenty minutes ago!" Ino said as she angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon guys. Temari said she would drag them all here if she had to." Tenten tried to convince them and herself.

After another minute of silence, Ino spook.

"I say we give them two minutes then leave!" Ino almost yelled.

"Well that really is quite a greeting Ino." they heard a soft but strong and teasing voice say from behind them.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all turned **(AKA Wiped around)** to see Sakura with her arms folded over her chest and a teasing smirk on her face standing there with Amaya and Akio next to her, both mimicking her poss.

"Oh, umm, we thought that-"Ino started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We already know Princess; you thought we were going to ditch you." Akio finished for Ino while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry; we never pass up an opportunity to go shopping." Amaya told them.

"Oh, where's Temari?" Tenten asked them.

"She ditched at the last moment, saying she had a date with Shika. We were expecting it really." Sakura told the three girls.

"Oh."

The six girls fell into silence again and simply stared at each other.

Ino and Akio attempted to stare the other down. The two girls were very alike and were both accustom to people giving in under there intense stare so the outcome of the two bossy and girly girls was very difficult.

Amaya and Hinata looked at each other. They, like Ino and Akio, too were much alike. They could read a person very easily and they made people feel like they were staring into there soul and looking at there sins. And so the two quiet, dark haired girls continued to stare.

Tenten and Sakura held a silent conversation with each other. All through there eyes.

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes were pleading. _Please forgive us._

Sakura looked down and away from Tenten's eyes for a second or two before looking back. _I'm trying to, but it's a hard thing to forgive._

Tenten drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, only to reopen them a minute later. _We have missed you Saku. Please. They all need you._

Sakura lowered her green eyes before giving Tenten a hard look. _I told you I'm trying! They betrayed the trust I had for them and I don't forgive easily!_

Tenten glared at Sakura with everything she had in her. _They NEED you Dame it! I can't do your job for you anymore!_

Sakura sent her one last glare before ending there "conversation".

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or do some shopping?" Sakura asked the other girls.

"Did I just hear the word shopping?" Akio asked her with a large smile on her face.

"Yes you did. I am determined to find a _Gothic Angels _somewhere in this town!" **(Gothic Angels is a Goth store I made up)** Sakura said as she put her fist over her heart with a determined look on her face.

"See Sakura? Today isn't going to be a _total_ waist of time." Amaya said as she glanced at Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Well let's get going!" And with that the six of them started walking around the huge mall.

_____________________________________________________Two_Hours_Later_________________________-

"Ok, I'm starving; can we take a break and get something to eat?" Akio asked.

"Sure. What do you guys want for lunch?" Sakura asked everyone. Each person had at least three bags full of clothing and accessories with them and were all about ready to fall and put a new meaning to 'Shop till you Drop'.

"I vote pizza!" Tenten said.

"I want chines!" Ino said.

"I say we go have burgers!" Akio piped in.

Sakura turned to Hinata and Amaya, grateful to have the two quiet people there.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked them.

Hinata and Amaya looked at each other before turning back to Sakura and saying together "Pizza."

Sakura gave them a smile. "Pizza it is then!"

After finding a semi-empty pizza place at the food court the girls ordered a large pepperoni pizza and there sodas. Then came the awkward silence.

.

.

.

Hinata looked at Ino, hoping that she would say something.

.

.

.

Akio looked at Tenten as she bit her lip.

.

.

.

Sakura and Amaya looked at each other, _'Who well cave first?'_

.

.

.

"Sooo..... Sakura, how do you like Suna?" Tenten asked her. Hinata and Ino sighed in relief.

"It's great there. Though I hate that I never got that tan." Sakura said with a slight smile on her face. Tenten relaxed a bit before returning the timid smile.

"That's good; you wouldn't look like yourself without the pale skin." Ino said.

"Hmm. Hey Hinata, I've been meaning to ask you." Sakura started.

"A-A-Ask w-w-w-what-t S-S-Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Is your dad any better then the last time I was here?" Sakura asked the violet haired girl with concern.

"Y-Yes. He has been a-acting much b-better now." Hinata said. Ino and Tenten gave her an amazed look.

"W-what?" Hinata asked them.

"You barely stuttered!" Tenten said as a smile grew on her face.

"I'M SO PRODE OF YOU!" Ino yelled as she threw her arms around Hinata.

"When DID you start stuttering again Hinata? It's been driving me crazy not knowing." Sakura asked her.

"U-Umm, about a w-week or t-two after you…. Left." Hinata said as she looked down at her hands along with Ino and Tenten.

Sakura's green eyes softened at her words.

"I didn't-"

"Your pizza is ready now." The brunette haired waitress said as she placed the large pizza in the middle of the table.

"Thanks."

Everyone got themselves a piece of it and started munching on it.

"So Tenten," Sakura stared to say. "You and Neji _still_ aren't together!"

Tenten blushed so hard it could rival Hinata's.

"I know! We've been trying to get them to admit they love each other for the past year and a half!" Ino said as she rolled her eyes. Amaya looked at Tenten then Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that any longer." Akio said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Akio and Sakura shared a look. "Amaya is a matchmaking goddess!" The two said together. "She'll have project NejiTen done in no time!"

"What is NejiTen?" Ino asked them with a bit of a glare aimed towered Akio.

"Neji and Tenten getting together." Akio answered with the same glare as Ino's, only it was more mocking then Ino's.

"Oh, well how are you planning on doing that?" Tenten asked them.

"Well, I can see some definite attraction between you and Neji, but you two have been friends for a long time, so you both won't admit your feelings for each other from fear of being rejected and messing up your friendship. I don't really need to do anything but make you both confess, so it shouldn't take to long." Amaya explained to them. Tenten looked at Amaya with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"How did you know that?" Tenten asked her slowly.

"We told you she was the Matchmaking Goddess." Akio and Sakura told her together, unknowingly adding to Ino's jealousy.

"Wow." Tenten said.

For a few minutes they ate in comfortable silence. But Ino just _had_ to drop the Gaara bomb.

"Umm, Sakura, that one boy that Temari mentioned before. On the first day she said you were in love with her younger brother?" Ino asked nervously.

"Gaara, he was the boy with spiky red hair and light blue eyes." Sakura explained to her before taking a sip of her soda. She nodded then bit her lip.

"Do you actually love him?" Ino asked her quietly, as if dreading the answer.

Sakura started coughing on her soda and gasping for breath. Akio and Amaya were gently patting her back and trying to hide there smiles.

"What now?" Sakura asked her after she had calmed down.

"Are you in love with Gaara?" Hinata asked her.

"Umm…… well…… Ahh," Sakura stared "Why do you want to know anyway Ino?" Sakura asked her.

Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten, when they nodded at her she looked back at Sakura.

"It's just that… Well you see…," Ino stopped as if trying to find the right words. "It would just kill Sasuke if you were!" Ino said.

"Why would it hurt him? He and Sakura broke up a long time ago right?" Akio said.

"Yes they did, but Sasuke didn't want them to." Tenten explained.

"Well then he shouldn't have slept with people behind her back. And why would it bother him if Sakura loves Gaara?" Amaya asked.

The three girls looked at each other before Tenten and Ino looked at Hinata.

"Sasuke is still in love with you Sakura. He hasn't been with another girl since you left and I saw him crying when you left more then once. When we asked him, he said that you are the only girl for him and that he could never love another girl that wasn't you. He has been in love with you since he first saw you and he still dose Sakura. He really is in love with you." Hinata said quietly.

Everyone looked at the pink haired girl to see that her eyes were full of mixed emotions and wide, her mouth slightly opened, and her pale face even paler then normal.

Amaya and Akio looked at each other with the same thoughts.

'_This well NOT end well.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**You like?**

**Hope that you do!**

**But again I am sorry for taking so long!**

**Please review!**

**And I am thinking of changing the title to this story so if you have any ideas tell me!**

**BYZ~**


	9. Jealous

.

**Coming Back**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long!**

**I'm going to be bringing Matsuri and Sasuke (since he was hardly ever seen) into this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I Still don't own Naruto (but I'm asking) and my spelling still stinks!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Cha****pter Nine~ Jealousy**

**Sakura POV**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gaara and I were now sitting in the science class room when the teacher made an announcement.

"Okay now class, were going to be working in groups for this next lab. I'll tell you who your partner is and you'll be working with them for the next two weeks. And no complaining!" Asuma added after some groans of annoyance from the classroom.

"Ok, Ayako and Rin, Matsuri and Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke…" the rest of what Asuma said was silent to me.

_Sasuke? Sasuke! Why did it have to be Sasuke!?!?_

**I say we make a break for it and run like a bitch!**

"Sakura, you okay?" I heard Gaara asking me quietly. I gave him a nod and did a quick look around the room. Sure enough, Sasuke was sitting two rows behind us**. (The class room is like the one in Naruto at the academy)**

"Do you think we could trade partners?" I whispered to Gaara. I remembered what Tenten, Hinata, and Ino had said about Sasuke still loving me only a week ago and being around him for the next two weeks isn't my idea of fun.

"I don't think that well work. And it looks like Mats-something wouldn't be all too willing to switch." Gaara whispered back. I looked to the left of us and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes waving her fingers at Gaara with what should have been a flirty smile. I looked at Gaara and gave him an apologetic look.

"Okay now sit with your partner and get started." Asuma told everyone.

I gave Gaara one last pleading look before standing up from my seat, that not even a second later Matsuri filled, and slowly walked up the few steps to Sasuke's table.

"Hey." Sasuke said to me as I sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi." I said back. Sasuke hadn't changed much in the past two years. His hair is still in the same odd half spiked-half down style and was still a jet black with a tint of dark blue. His skin is still pale and flawless. His eyes are still the darkest I have ever seen, still the same night sky black with no emotion in them.

"You ready to get started?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded to him and started to write down ideas for the project. I knew that Sasuke was watching me but I ignored his eyes.

We had to do a project on the body structure relations of two closely related animals and show the differences and alikeness of the two. **(I'm in middle school and I just randomly came up with this ok!)**

Sasuke continued to stare at me.

Maybe a wolf and dog would work? They seem to be closely related and I could always ask Kiba or his family about this.

Sasuke continued to stare at me.

Or maybe a different species of felines? Like a leopard and tiger? They must be different in some ways.

Sasuke continued to stare at me.

Or maybe a small bird, like a raven or a dove, and a larger, predatory bird like an eagle or falcon.

Sasuke continued to stare at me.

Okay, this is getting out of hand!

I looked at Sasuke and saw him staring.

"See something you like Sasuke?" I asked him. He gave me a half smile.

"Yes, actually, very much." Sasuke told me. I could have sworn I saw Gaara's back stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I blushed and went back to work and he went back to staring.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Gaara-kun! What a great idea! You're so smart Gaara-kun!" I heard the shrill voice of Matsuri say.

I looked up to see Matsuri throwing herself at Gaara and Gaara stiffing. I felt my blood start to boil and my grip on my pencil tightened.

'_How dare that BITCH throw herself at Gaara!!!'_

'_**That- that- that! GO KICK HER ASS!!!!!!!!'**_

'_She well die in the most painful way possible!_

'_**That little hoe!'**_

'_That SLUT!'_

'_**That Bitch!'**_

'_That man stealer!!!!'_

Inner and I continued this until Sasuke's voice snapped me out of it.

"I see that you don't like Matsuri too much." I shot him a cold look.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"The fact that you look mad as hell about Matsuri hugging the red head." Sasuke told me. He always could see right through me. I would be keeping a secret from him and he would instantly know I was hiding something. I would be sad, but I could be smiling and laughing, but he would know something was bothering me. It had always annoyed the heck out of me and I can see that he hadn't lost that little trait.

"I see you can still do that." I told him quietly.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked me.

"See through what ever act I'm performing." I told him as I gave him a small half smile.

**-___________________________________________________IamSOsorry!!!_____________________________________________________-**

**Gaara POV**

* * *

That son of a bitch!

How dare he even look at Sakura, let alone talk to her at all!

"Oh Gaara-kun!!! You look so _CUTE_!!" Matsuri squealed at me before throwing her arms around me in a death grip.

_Please! I JUST got her off!_

**Dumb Bitch…**

_That's one thing we agree on!_

Once I finally got Matsuri off me _(She's stronger then she looks!)_, all I heard was Sakura and Sasuke talking!

_"I didn't think it was possible Sakura."_

_"What was possible Sasuke?"_

_"That you could get any cuter then when we were younger."_

_-Blush-_

It made me want to throw up!!!

**How dare he make a move on OUR cherry blossom!**

_You got that right!!!_

**I say we make him die a painful death!**

_Don't tempt me!_

"So Sakura, do you want to hang out after school so we can do the research for this?"

"Well…"

Ha! She doesn't like you! Give up already!

It was at this time that Matsuri decided to strangle me in _another_ hug!

"Ohh, Gaara-Kun you are too CUTE!! I love you!!!" she squealed in my ear.

DAME FANGIRL!!!!!!

"I would love to Sasuke!" I heard Sakura say.

**WHAT!?!?!**

**-_____________________________________________________________i'msorryGaara!______________________________________________________-**

**Sakura POV**

* * *

"Great, I'll see you at the library after school." Sasuke told me with a very small smile on his face.

"Okay," It was now that the bell rang. "I'll see you later!" I called to him over my shoulder as I walked down the few steps to Gaara and Matsuri.

"Umm. Gaara? Can you breathe?" I asked him. Matsuri had him in a death grip and it looked like she was cutting off his air supply.

"N-No." I heard him said quietly. I bit my lip to stop my laugh at the look on his face.

"Matsuri, I think you'll be charged with man slaughter if you don't let go of him now." I told her. She pouted and sent me a glare before she slowly let go of Gaara.

Gaara jumped away from her the second her arms were loss enough.

"Gaara-kun!!," Matsuri said in a whiny voice as she pouted. "Can you tell the ugly pink haired bitch to leave me alone!?"

I shot her a look.

_Is she just asking me to kill her?_

'**Do it! Do it! Do it! Please!**

I cracked my knuckles at Matsuri.

"You want to repeat what you said?" I asked her in a dangerous tone. I saw her gulp before she got her things and ran out the door.

I looked at Gaara and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fan-girl." was all he told me. I nodded and we walked out the door.

I really am not going to enjoy science class this year.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Z%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I am so sorry that it's short!**

**I am so sorry for the SasukeXSakura! I died a little inside when I wrote that. T.T**

**I have most of this story planned out okay?**

**The next chapter well be called 'Help us'.**

**Byz~**


	10. Help us

**Coming Back.**

**DON'T FREAK OUT! This is still 'It's Over' but I changed the title!**

**(Thank you for the suggestion Anime Freak456)**

**Now, I hope that you like the new title. I own nothing and my spelling still**

**Stink.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten~ Help Us**

* * *

"And so you see class, if you take X over R and times it by the total-"Amaya tuned out the teacher and glanced at Akio, who glanced at Lee, who looked at Naruto, who nudged Kiba, who looked at Naruto, who looked back at Lee, who looked back at Akio, who looked back at Amaya.

Amaya then held up the small square shaped piece of folded paper to everyone. They all nodded and Amaya reached over to tap on the shoulder of the boy in front of her.

Shikamaru then turned around and looked at Amaya with a board look on his face.

Amaya handed him the note and whispered "Don't open it until all the Konoha Royalty is with you."

* * *

**At Lunch**

* * *

Amaya, Akio, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto all looked up from there food to see the Konoha Royalty walking to them.

"Would you all like to join us? We have a few things to discuss." Neji asked the Suna Rejects who nodded in agreement.

When everyone was sitting at the table, Suna Rejects on one half and Konoha Royalty on the other, Ino spoke.

"Where are Sakura and Gaara?" the blond haired beauty asked them.

"They got in detention." Amaya told them.

"What for?" Tenten asked her. The Suna Rejects all shared a smirk and answered, "They made one of the teachers cry."

"Wow." was the only reply they got.

"Now about you're note…" Sasuke started. "Help us? What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple really, we need you're help with something."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked them.

"We need Sasuke's help to get Sakura and Gaara together." Amaya told him.

There was a dead silence that soon followed.

"If I agreed to do it, what would I have to do?" Sasuke asked them.

"You would have to spend time with Sakura, flirt with her, date her, anything to make Gaara jealous." Akio told him.

"Why would I even want to do that?" Sasuke growled at her.

"Look Teme, Gaara makes Sakura happy, okay? And unlike you, he would never hurt her! He wouldn't get bored with her, and then go sleep with her best friend." Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face gave no emotion and the Konoha Royalty sent Naruto a deadly glare.

"Shut it Naru," Amaya said "Look, Sasuke, Sakura is happy with Gaara; he treats her well and loves her with everything he has. You all see the way they are around each other; you have to see that they love each other. Sasuke please, for Sakura's own happiness, please do this for her." Amaya begged him, ignoring the wide eyed stares that the Suna Rejects where giving her. Amaya never, and I mean _ever_, begged. She was too prideful to do that.

Sasuke looked at her for a long minute, his face unchanging and emotionless. The entire table was silent.

Finally, Sasuke said something.

"Okay, I'll do it Amaya."

The Konoha Royalty looked at him in shock. He was just going to let the girl of his dreams walk away in the arms of another guy?! AND he was going to help make it happen?!

"Thank you Sasuke." Amaya said as she stood and left the table with the rest of the Suna Rejects.

The Konoha Royalty looked at Sasuke and glared, all asking him a silent question. '_Why the hell did you do that!?'_

Sasuke smirked at them and looked at Amaya as she walked away. "I'll do it Amaya, but if Sakura just so happens to fall out of love with Gaara and in love with me again during that time, then it well be her decision on who to be with."

It is at this time that the bell rang and Sasuke walked off to the beloved Science class room to work with his beautiful pink haired partner.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

"Tenten." I heard a voice say behind me. I looked back to see Amaya sitting there.

"Yes Amaya?" I asked her.

"You still want to get with Neji?" she asked me. Well let me think about that- YES! Only for the past six years!

I nodded my head quickly.

Amaya smiled at me and gave me a slip of paper.

_My house, 6:30 tonight._

_Neji won't know what hit him._

I looked back at Amaya and she smiled at me. Call me crazy, but I have a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

Like the note said, I showed up at Sakura's house at 6:30 that night. Only a few seconds after I knocked on the door I was all but dragged by Akio and Temari inside the house, up the staircase, and pulled into a dark bedroom with the door slammed behind me.

_The hell?_

"Hello Tenten. I see you came." I heard a voice say. I looked around the dark room now. The only light in it was from a window that had one curtain open, allowing moonlight to spill into some of the room. I saw that there was a large bed and four figures sat on it, all with there lags crossed and hands resting on there knees.

"I'm sorry; did we scare you a bit?" I heard the voice ask me. I gave no reaction to its question. I then heard a sigh.

"Alright, we've had our fun, now turn the lights on and let Tenten calm down a bit." the voice commanded. One of the figures stood and went to a wall, slowly the lights where turned dim then brightened to let light fill the room.

On the large dark blue bed sat Amaya, Sakura, and Akio, Temari was leaning against the wall with a small smile/smirk on her face.

"That wasn't funny." I told them with a glare. All they did was smile at me.

"Now, what is all this for?" I asked them. Sakura stood and walked over to me.

"You said you wanted Neji right? Were going to help you get him. It wont be that hard, trust me." Sakura told me.

"Well how are you going to do that?" I asked them.

"Well, the way that we see it, Neji only sees you as _'Tenten, the girl I've known since forever'_ we need him to see you as _'Tenten, the beautiful girl that has always been there'_. Alright?" Sakura asked me.

"Well, how are you going to do that? I'm not even pretty so how are you going to make him think I'm beautiful?" I asked her. "I'm not curvy and don't have a big chest or beautiful eyes or nice hair like Hinata, Ino, or you guys do. I have plain brown eyes, nothing special brown hair, and I'm plain and ordinary."

"Don't think like that Tennie. You have beautiful, warm, chocolate brown eyes. If you let that hair down, it would be shiny, silky, and brown. And you're far from ordinary." Akio told me. I gave her an odd look and saw Sakura roll her eyes at me.

"Trust me Tenten, once we're done with you, Neji well get a nose bleed when you walk past him." Temari told me as they all started to walk at me at once.

'_I knew I shouldn't have come!'_

* * *

**Neji's PoV**

* * *

'_Where the hell is Tenten?'_ I wondered for the millionth time.

It was almost the beginning of homeroom and Tenten still wasn't there. I have to admit, it felt like the other half of me was colder now that Tenten wasn't standing there. It was always like that though without the brown haired beauty near me. Yes, I know what you're thinking, '_Neji Hyuga in love with his best friend?'_ well yes, I am. I have been for the past four years and I don't think I'll stop any time soon.

Suddenly the entire room went quiet. I looked up at the door to see a girl with wavy brown hair that reached past her shoulder and shined. She had slightly tanned flawless skin and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a tight tea green top that had no sleeves and a short sleeved fishnet top under it. She had on light brown skinny jeans and black boots on that went over the pants. She had light make-up on and a dark green necklace. She was beautiful and had most of the boys in the room drooling.

It was Tenten.

I felt my jaw dropped open as I stared at the beautiful girl. She blushed when she noticed how everyone was staring at her and walked over to the seat next to me. A girl with ginger colored hair turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing!? That's Tenten's seat! She'll kill you New Girl!" Tenten only stared at the ginger haired girl.

"I am Tenten." At her words the entire classroom's jaws dropped open.

"Hey, well you kids pay attention!" the teacher snapped at them. The class room turned and looked at the teacher, leaving only myself staring at Tenten.

'_What had she done this? She looks beautiful, she always dose, but why is she dressing like this?'_

"Tenten, what _are_ you wearing?" I asked her. I saw that she blushed a bit.

"Cloths. Would you rather have me in my birthday suit?" Tenten teased me.

'_Maybe if no one was around to see you and there was a table, desk, couch, or bed in the room...' _ I shook my head to clear my mind of any type of thoughts. **(Neji you pervert!)**

"Tenten you-" BRING! _'God dame bell!'_

Tenten and I then stood up and walked out of the class room to go to our second class. I couldn't help but notice that practically _every_ boy was fighting a nose bleed when Tenten walked by. When we got into the class room boys where undressing her with there eyes and girls were green with envy. It continued like that for every class. Boys would fight nosebleeds and girls would think of ways to kill her. By lunch hour, I had had enough of it. So when a group of boys where looking at her, a very large group I might add, and where fighting nosebleeds and undressing her with there eyes.

I snapped and glared at them so hard that they almost wet there pants.

I sent a silent warning to them and everyone else that if they look at Tenten again, they won't wake up the next morning.

I failed to notice the hopeful look and smile that Tenten shared with Sakura and her female friends.

I also seamed to miss the new addition to the Konoha Royalty's Ten Rules.

_#1~ __**NEVER **__and I mean __**EVER **__even mention the name of __**Sakura Haruno **__to any of the Konoha Royalty!!!!!!!_

_#2~ NEVER insult one of the Konoha Royalty._

_#3~ NEVER get pink highlights, light pink hair dye, or any other pink substance near your hair._

_#4~ NEVER ask Shikamaru if he is gay or if he is single._

_#5~ Be happy if one of them even talks to you or knows your name. You are now able to eat lunch with the 2nd coolest people in the school._

_#6~ Never expect an actual relationship with ANY of them._

_#7~ No one EVER tries to flirt with Neji. He's Ten Ten's._

_#8~ If Ino wants a man, even if it's your boyfriend or crush, then you do nothing to stop her from getting him._

_#9~ Even if you do get and invitation, you NEVER bring other people with you._

_#10~ No one even THINKS of eating with them on the platform with out an invitation._

And the new addition to it.

_#11~ __Try__ not to stare at Tenten, Neji __hates__ it with a burning passion._

* * *

**Really short, I know. I am so sorry for taking so long!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

_**SNEEK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fanboys! Fangirls! And Fanclubs!**_

_**It's attack of the fanboys and fangirls for all the Suna Rejects and Konoha Royalty! The Akatsuki show up and cause hell for some of them!**_

_**Gaara gets jealous! Matsuri makes her move! So dose Sasuke! Neji gets protective!**_

_**What the hell is going on!?!?!?!?**_

**Byz~**


	11. Fan Boys, Fan Girls, and Fan Clubs!

**Coming Back**

**Hello my people!**

**Get this! Doctors suck!!!!!!!!! Especially my doctor! He's evil!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My laptop (AKA- My baby) was in the shop for a few weeks!**

**By the way people! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE!! I know it's early, but it's for my next Naruto story.**

**Here is a nice long chapter for all of you!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven~ Fan Boys, Fan Girls, Fan Clubs!**

* * *

_Hello everyone! This is your author speaking._

_This chapter is going to be broken down day by day with a different couple for each day!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**On Monday~**

_**Ino and Kiba~ Ino's Fanboys**_

* * *

And we now join are favorite blonde and dog boy in there _beloved_ gym class, with there _favorite_ teacher Guy.

_Yeah right._

"Alright my youthful students! Today we are playing a youthful game of dodge ball!" Guy told everyone as he did his signature 'good guy' pose. All he got in response where groans of annoyance.

"But Guy-Sensei! Shouldn't we make the game more of a challenge!?" Lee shouted as he stood next to Guy. Everyone in the room (- Kiba) glared at him.

"SHUT UP LEE!" the all yelled.

"What a wonderful and youthful idea Lee! Fifteen laps around the gym before we start!" Guy told everyone. Lee opened his mouth to protest that it was far too easy but the glares of his not-so-youthful classmates stopped him.

Everyone got up and waited for Guy to tell them to start there laps.

"And GO!"

After the fifth lap around the large gym, Ino was panting for air and thinking of just skipping a few laps and saying she was done.

"Hey." Ino turned her head around to see Kiba jogging next to her with a smile on his face.

"So I was thinking today for the game, you watch my back and I watch yours?" Kiba asked her. Ino gave him a grateful smile and nodded her head.

"How can-huff- you not be-huff- tired of all this-huff- running yet?" Ino asked him breathlessly.

"I run a lot and Lee and Naruto are very active people, so all of us Suna Rejects have to keep up with them. So good old Lee and I could do thirty laps and not even break a sweat." Kiba told her.

"Ohh, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke-puff- are the active ones in the-huff- Konoha Royalty-puff- Hinata can run pretty fast and far though." Ino told him.

"Don't worry, we only have a lap more, then you can collapse to the floor." Kiba told her. Ino could only look at him in surprise. She never runs for this long. She would normally just say that she did fifteen laps when she only did eight.

"'Kay, where done now." Kiba told her as they slowed to a stop with about ten other kids. Ino put her hands on her knees and gulped in as much air as she could. Kiba only watched her and laughed.

"You're not much of a runner are you Princess?" Ino could only manage to give him a half hearted glare that made him laugh again.

Soon the game started.

"Ino! To your right!" Kiba shouted as a dark green dodge ball came flying at Ino which she neatly dogged away from thanks to Kiba's warning.

Ino sent him a smile and called that a ball was coming at him to his left.

The way that Ino and Kiba where working together only made Ino's many fanboys more jealous. _How dare that dog talk to there Ino!_

"Keep your eyes off our Ino!" Three boys shouted at once at Kiba before all three threw there ball at him. Kiba only barely managed to get away from the rubbed balls. The fan boys smirked as they got an evil idea in there heads.

"Kiba! Watch out!" Ino cried out as she saw the five dodge balls being thrown at Kiba.

Kiba twisted and turned to escape the dodge balls but only a second after the first five where thrown, seven more came. And more after that- again and again, a wall of dodge balls were thrown at Kiba mercilessly and all Ino could do was watch in amazement and worry as he spun and moved his body to try and avoid contact. In fact, Ino wasn't the only one watching.

Most of the girls where watched as the wild boy with odd marks moved quickly to avoid the never ending rain of rubber balls. Lee watched in amazement a pride as his friend moved quickly to have the balls just barley miss him.

But, finally, one of the balls did hit him and others soon followed. Arm- leg- chest- face- shoulder- led again- hip- arm- chest. Again and again the dodge balls hit him, most likely leaving bruises because of the force that they were thrown.

Guy soon blew on his whistle to stop the game and the balls stopped hitting Kiba. Lee wasted no time in running over to his clearly wounded friend and asking if he was alright.

Ino soon followed after Lee to make sure her knight in shining armor was alright.

"Kiba! Are you hurt?" Ino asked him. Kiba looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me Ino; I can take care of myself pretty well." Kiba told her in a tight voice, clearly in pain.

"-and I can not believe that my class would act so un-youthful to poor Kiba! Every one of you boys well run twenty-five laps around the school!!" Guy ordered all of the boys.

"Guy-sensei, may I take Kiba to the school nurse? His wounds are most un-youthful!" A worried Lee said to Guy. Guy looked over to see Ino sitting next to Kiba who had dodge ball sized bruises beginning to form and knew that he would need some ice on them.

"Alright Lee. You can take your youthful friend Kiba to go and get those bruises fixed up!" Guy told his most favorite student.

"Thank you Guy-sensei!" Lee said before running over to Kiba and Ino.

"Come now Kiba, Guy-sensei is allowing me to take you to the nurse's office." Lee said to his friend as he and Ino helped him to stand.

"Do you think Guy would mind if I went with you too?" Ino asked them. She felt so guilty about Kiba being attacked by her fanboys.

Lee looked over at Guy to see that he was making everyone of the boys do fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups before they did there laps around the school.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind much youthful Ino-san." Lee told her.

And with that the two lead Kiba to the nurse, one of his arms draped over there shoulder as he stumbled between them.

"I-I thought you weren't into doing hard labor Ino. . ." Kiba said to the panting blond.

"I guess I'll make an exception for you Kiba." Ino told him with a smile. Kiba could only smile at her.

* * *

**On Tuesday~**

_**Tenten AND Neji~ Fan Boys? Since when?!?!?!?!?!?!?**_

* * *

"Oh Tenten you look so beautiful today!"

"Tenten-chan would you go on a date with me tonight?"

"_What?! _If Tenten-chan is going on a date with anyone, it's _going_ to be me!"

"Oh as if! It's_ obvious_ that Tenten-chan and I were made for each other!"

"Tenten-chan would _never_ love you! She clearly loves _me_!"

On and on and on!

Tenten's fanboys had followed the two after school that Tuesday and there non-stop complements where driving both Neji and Tenten crazy.

"On three we make a run for it at 1 o'clock." Neji whispered to Tenten quietly so that the boys didn't hear them. Neji saw Tenten give a small nod. He then reached over and taped her hand once.

"Oh, Tenten-chan, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

Neji tapped on her hand a second time.

"Hey! Why did you just touch my beautiful Tenten's hand?!"

Three. Neji and Tenten then shot out of the crowd of boys and ran like bats out of hell. They head cries of protest from Tenten's new fanboys but they ignored them and continued to race each other to the hill side that Neji and Tenten always went to. After about fifteen minutes they had stopped and sat back to back with each other as they tried to catch there breath from running for such a long time.

"I hate fan boys!" Tenten panted out. Neji had a sour look on his face as he glared at the long green grass next to him.

"Same goes here. . ." he muttered under his breath. Tenten gave him an odd look threw the corners of her eye.

"Careful Neji, you almost sounded jealous!" Tenten joked as she laughed. Neji on the other hand had realized his mistake and was blushing slightly.

"Well you always have wondered why I ignore all my fan girls, now you have your answer." Neji joked with her.

Ohh, and how right he was. Tenten had always wondered why Hinata and Ino and the others had always turned there fan boy and fan girls down- but after only two days with fan boys- she was starting to regret letting Sakura, Akio, and Amaya do that make-over on her. The boys follow her _everywhere_! One of them had even tried to kiss her after he had cornered her in the hallway. She had _never_ seen Neji so mad! But, if she managed to get Neji to fall for her, then it is worth it.

"Well the fan boys are goon and it's just us." Tenten breathed out in relief.

"Yeah." Neji said. The two sat together in comfortable silence.

"Hey, have you, um, heard of the dance that's coming up in a few weeks?" Tenten asked him. If you looked closely, you could see a small tint of pink on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Neji asked her. Everyone had heard of the dance by now. It was the Year Endings Dance. It happened every year about two weeks before summer vacation for all the high school students. For year 12's it was one of the biggest dances of all there high school years. Like prom, homecoming, Valentines Day Dance, Winter Dance, and the Sakura Day Dance all in one. Why? Because it was the _last_ high school dance they would _ever_ go to.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to take someone this year." Tenten said. For almost every dance for the past four years Neji and Tenten had been each others dates. Neji said that he would have rather goon with his best friend then with one of the fan girls. But this year might be different. Tenten has options for her date this year and Neji's fan girl number is the largest it's ever been.

"I was actually-"

"Tenten? Is that you?!" the two nineteen year olds turned to see four people walking over to them. Well, three were walking, one was running.

Tenten gasped as she saw the older man. He had long dark golden blond hair that was in a half up- half down style and had long bangs hanging over his light blue left eye. He was older the them by three years tops and was in a red long sleeved shirt that had one black and silver cloud on it and black jeans. Neji's eyes widened as he realized who this man was.

Deidara Iwa. A legend at there school for making a homemade bomb with an unknown girl and succeeding in blowing up not one- not two- not even three- but _five _classrooms with it. He is a member of the Akatsuki and graduated two years before them. He is about twenty-one now and hasn't changed a bit.

"Dei!" Tenten yelled in joy as she got up and ran the few yards to the blond and threw her arms around him. Deidara hugged her tightly and Neji felt anger and jealousy hit him.

The other three caught up with him and Neji recognized them easily.

Sasori Akasuna. Another member of Akatsuki and know for making life like puppets of people. He graduated the same year as Deidara and has semi-long blood red hair and dull brown eyes. Rumor around the school before they graduated was that Sasori and Deidara had been a couple and both had never either rejected or denied the rumor.

Hindan Yuga. A member of Akatsuki that was known for his hot temper and foul language, also for his Jashin beliefs. He has long silver hair that he keeps sleeked back and purple eyes. He was wearing the silver amulet that he always dose and is about twenty two now.

Kakuzu Taki. A member of Akatsuki that had tattoos of stitching covering his limbs. He is greedy about money and would normally flip if someone charged him something more then ten dollars. He has messy brown hair and bright green eyes with no pupils. He graduated with Sasori and Deidara and was the same age as Hindan.

"Tenten? What _are_ you wearing?" Deidara asked her as he looked over her baby blue with purple butterfly's shirt and white skinny jeans and hair that wasn't in the normal buns that he was so use to.

"I let my friends do a make-over on me and this is what you get." Tenten told him. She looked back at Neji and smiled at him before grabbing Deidara's hand and running over to him with Deidara in tow.

"Deidara, meet Neji Hyuga. Neji, meet Deidara Iwa." Tenten say with a smile.

"How do you know each other?" Neji asked her.

"Tenten and I go way back! Our parents were good friend so we've been together since as long as I can remember!" Deidara said with a smirk/grin to the Hyuga.

Neji's only reply was a small 'hmm'. Tenten looked at the brown haired boy curiously and sat next to while pulling Deidara down with her.

"Hello again Tenten." Sasori said to her.

"Whoa! Tenten, when did you get that fucking HOT?!" Hindan asked her with a wide grin on his face.

"Good to see you again Tenten." Kakuzu told her.

"How do they all know you Tenten?" Neji asked her. Neji had never known that Tenten would hang out with- let alone talk- to the Akatsuki.

"Well . . . funny story actually." Tenten told him nervously.

"Tenten was the one that helped Deidara blow up the classrooms." Sasori said for her. Neji turned and looked at Tenten with hard eyes.

"After she did that, her fine ass started to hang with us for a while." Hindan told him.

Tenten blushed deeper as Neji's eyes stared at her.

A cell phone went off and Kakuzu answered it.

"Hey. . . Yeah, we just stopped to chat with Tenten for a few. . . No. . . . You should see her! She's girly. . . I know! I didn't even recognize her at first. . . Yeah. . . See you in a few." Kakuzu then hung up and looked at the Akatsuki members.

"Pain is having a heart attack as we speak after I told him about Tenten and we got to go." he told them. Sasori, Hindan, and Kakuzu got up and said there goodbyes to Tenten. Deidara gave her a tight hug before running after his friends.

Neji still stared at Tenten and she stared at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neji asked her after a long silence.

"I didn't think it mattered." Tenten replied.

"You blew up a peace of the school and you never told me." Neji told her.

"I didn't thing it mattered. . ."

They then fell back into silence.

"Oh and by the way. . . Deidara and Sasori are boyfriends so you don't need to get jealous." Tenten teased him.

What she didn't know is that Neji felt a shit load of jealousy fall off him.

* * *

**On Wednesday~**

**Akio and Lee~ Silently Suffering.**

* * *

"Why hang out with a loser like him, when you can get with a guy like me?" the blond haired boy asked Akio.

Akio gave the boy a glare_. Honestly, Lee and I can't even go on a date with out these boys following us! I think I liked it in Suna better!_

"I'm with Lee because I like him and he's my boyfriend. Now if you'd please let us continue with our date?" Akio asked the boy. The boy gave a sigh and walked away

Akio looked at Lee to see him looking sadly at his feet.

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry about him. Don't worry Lee; you're the only guy for me." Akio told him. Lee gave her a small smile and they continued on there walk through the park.

* * *

**Amaya and Sai~**

* * *

"So are you and Akio still joined at the hip?" Sai asked her.

Amaya gave him a small but playful glare from over her sketch pad. They were sitting out side under two close trees drawing each other. It was an assignment in there art class to draw there partner in anyway that they wanted and, of course, they were picked together.

"No. Since Lee came around Akio has been spending every waking minute with him. To tell you the truth, I miss the closeness we once had with each other." Amaya told him sadly. She is always so open with Sai, and she never seams able to NOT tell him how she feels. But, it's always been that way with them.

"Sorry about that. I know how close you two are." Sai told her. He looked down at his paper and saw the drawing that he had made of her.

It was a frame portrait of her face, with everything in shades of either blue or white. But he had made her eyes a shocking purple and it made them stand out. She had a slight smile togging on her lips and her eyes were soft. The area around her was mixes of dark and light blues. He face was drawn to every detail and could pass a photograph and not a drawing done by hand.

"So how have you adjusted to live in Konoha?" Amaya asked him. She made one last sweep with her pencil and looked at her finished drawing.

Sai was sitting under a tree and had his sketch pad in his lap like he always dose. On his face was a calmed look and the area around him was long green grass and the shadow of the tree. The sunlight was making small spots of light on him and the grass and the picture was a fully colored one. The drawing was very detailed, as if she had put no effort into drawing it at all, and really, she hadn't. She had drawn Sai so many times that in was natural for her to draw him.

"It's alright here but I missed you guys like crazy." Sai told her.

Amaya gave him a small smile and a light pink blush came to his cheeks.

"Umm, Amaya?" Sai asked.

Amaya looked at him to show that she was listening.

"You see, there's this one dance called the Year Endings Dance. It's a pretty big deal around here and, well, I was wondering if you-"

"Sexy Lady!" a sudden call came from the side walk and laughter came from the group of boys.

Amaya glared at them and turned back to Sai.

"Sorry about that. Those boys are always doing that. What were you saying?" She asked him.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." Sai told her as he looked down and pretended to continue drawing.

Amaya sighed and started putting more detail into her drawing.

* * *

**On Thursday~**

**TemariXShikamaru~ Fangirls, meet Temari!**

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun, you're so handsome!"

"Shikamaru-kun, would you want to date me?"

"Shikamaru-kun? Are you listening to me?"

"Shikamaru-kun I love you!"

"Hey stay away from my Shikamaru-kun!"

"_YOU'RE_ Shikamaru-kun?! He's mine!"

"You bitch! He loves me!"

Shikamaru sighed as his fan girls continued to fight with each other over who he loves more. He was supposed to meet Temari here for a date, but she chose today to be late for ten minutes and his fangirls managed to find him.

He sighed again as two girls latched onto his arms and started making these annoying little girly sounds. _'Where is that troublesome woman when I need her?'_

Another girl wrapped her arms around his neck and started cuddling into his chest.

"Well, well, well! You never told me you were _this _popular Shika." Shikamaru sighed in relief when he heard her voice and the fangirls quickly moved aside to look at her.

Temari stood there with her arms crossed and her hair in her normal pony tails. She had on light blue torn jeans and a long teal shirt that could have been worn as a very short miny dress.

"And who would you be?" one of the fangirls said in a high pitched voice.

Temari gave a grin and said, "I'm Temari. Shikamaru's girlfriend."

The fangirls gasped and looked at Shikamaru with tears in there eyes.

"Please say it isn't so!"

"Please say she's lying!"

"Shikamaru-kun please!"

"NNOOOOOOOO! You can't like her!"

"I don't like her, "Shikamaru said. The girls sighed in relief, "I love her." he finished. The girls gasped and one started to cry.

"Now if you girls well stop harassing my boyfriend, we have a date to go on." Temari told them.

The fangirls glared at her and some had the nerve to say under there breath words like 'Bitch' and 'Slut' but they left soon after Temari got impatient and gave them her infamous 'look of death'.

Shikamaru wasted no time in giving Temari a long thank you kiss before they continued on to there date.

* * *

**On Friday~**

_**HinataXNaruto~ Protective Family!!!!!**_

* * *

"Wait, so was it this guy or the other guy that made the thing?" Naruto asked Hinata. The two were at the public library doing work for there history project that Friday at lunch time since it was an early release day.

"A b-bit m-more s-specific Naruto-kun." Hinata told him as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave her an embarrass smile.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I told you I was bad at this stuff." Naruto told her. Hinata gave a small giggle at his child like behavior.

"I-it's alright N-Naruto-kun. I could u-use a b-break from t-this a-anyway." Hinata told him. Naruto let out a happy sigh and leaned back in the chair. But he leaned back too far and ended up toppling over. Hinata giggled at him as he got up and leaned against the table.

"I meant to do that." Naruto told her as he tried to play it cool. Hinata could see that his face was a bright red though and couldn't stop laughing.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, i-it was just *giggle* s-so f-f-funny." Hinata told him as her giggles died down.

"It's alright Hina-chan! Lets go and get some lunch, I'm starving!" Naruto then took her hand and led her out of the library.

After about ten minutes of walking they came across a ramen stand called Ichiraku's Ramen.

"You'll love the ramen here Hina-chan!" Naruto told her as they walked in.

"Hi Naruto!" the young girl behind the counter said with a smile to Naruto. She had semi- long brown hair with slightly spiked bangs and brown eyes. Hinata noticed how the girl was staring at Naruto with a dreamy look on her face as they sat on the stalls across from the girl.

"Hey Ayame! I'll have an extra large bowl of beef ramen. Hinata-chan, what would you like?" Naruto asked her. Hinata blushed lightly as Ayame looked at her for the first time. Hinata saw jealousy flash threw the girls eyes as she looked between herself and Naruto.

"I-I'll have a small b-bowl of chicken r-ramen p-please." Hinata said quietly. Ayame looked at Hinata coldly one more time before giving Naruto a warm smile and told him that there meal would be done shortly.

"D-Do you c-come here often N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto nodded at her with his usual grin in place. "The old man says that I'm the best customer he's ever had." Naruto told her.

"S-so how do y-you l-like Konoha so f-far N-Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"It's pretty cool actually. I like it better then Suna actually." Naruto told her.

"W-Why is t-that?"

"In Suna I was made fun of all the time because I had these things on my face- I couldn't help it. I've had them on me since I was born. There like a really weird birthmark- and because I didn't have parents and all. In Konoha people still give me funny looks about the marks like they do for Gaara and Kiba, but its better then at Suna. At least no one is calling me a demon." Naruto finished with a smile on his face but Hinata could still hear sadness in his voice.

"I-If you d-don't mind m-me a-a-asking . . . h-how d-did your p-parents die?" Hinata asked him quietly; half hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"My mom died after I was born, so I never really knew her. I saw pictures of her from my dad and I don't look a lot like her but my dad use to say that I got her personality. She was a tomboy and a prankster when she was younger and, like me, her favorite food was ramen. My dad didn't talk about her much though; I still think it was hard for him to.

"I look a lot more like my dad except for the eye shape and marks. Dad was great and took care of me for most of my life. He died when I was about ten years old in a car accident." Naruto told Hinata quickly. His smile was gone and he seemed to be lost in thought. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have asked y-you that. I-I can see now that y-you don't like t-to take about them. You m-must be angry at me n-now." Hinata apologized to him. Naruto gave her a small smile even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. I'm not angry at you. I don't think I could be angry at you even if I wanted to be." Naruto told her as he placed his own hand over her small one that was still on his arm.

Hinata then gave him one of her beautiful smiles, the one that she saves for him and him alone.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun. Y-You're so kind to me." Hinata told him softly. Naruto gave me a gentle smile.

"Hinata I-"

"Your ramen Naruto." Ayame said suddenly as she put two bowls in fount of them. She had a fake smile on her face and Hinata could see anger flash into her brown eyes as she looked at there joined hands.

"Thanks Ayame." Naruto told her as she let go of Hinata's hand to start quickly eating his ramen. Hinata did the same but at a slower pace then Naruto was. After Hinata finished her bowl and Naruto finished his third, Hinata and Naruto split the bill.

"Come by again soon Naruto!" Ayame called as the two were leaving. Naruto gave her a fox grin and nodded his head before he asked Hinata if he could walk her home, which she gladly agreed to.

"So Hinata-chan, since I told you about my family, would you tell me about yours?" Naruto asked her as they walked along the sidewalk. Neither of them noticed how people would stop and stair at the sight of Hiashi's eldest daughter walking along side the strange blond boy.

"I have a younger sister named Hanabi. She is five years younger then me but is very smart for her age. She is very bossy and hates it when people think less of her. I love her dearly and we have a close bond but we never seem to have enough time to spend together.

"Neji is my cousin and is older then us by a year. He is, in a way, my body guard and takes that job very seriously. He even failed a grade so that he could keep a better eye on me. He is very cold to people but he shows his softer side to Hanabi and I. My uncle died many years ago when Neji and I were still young and my father adopted him into the family.

"My father is the owner of Hyuga Industries . . . I don't spend much time with my father.

"My mother died a few years ago when I was thirteen. She had cancer and we found out about it to late. I still miss her terribly and things at home haven't been the same without her around." Hinata was staring at the ground at this point and she felt her eyes start to sting from the tears that threatened to fall, but her eyes widened when she felt warm and strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Naruto and felt his arms hugging her tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"I hate seeing you so sad Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to her. Hinata felt her knees start to shake and she slowly put her arms around his waist and hugged him back. Naruto was warm to the touch and he smelt like sunshine and spices.

Naruto held onto Hinata tighter and closed his eyes in content. Hinata felt . . . right in his arms. As if she was made to fit perfectly in them. She smelt like lilies and a cool winter's night and Naruto loved it.

The two were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice how close they were to the Hyuga mansion, or how Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi had all opened the front door to go get Hinata, only to find her in the arms of a blond boy with her eyes closed and a very small smile on her lips. The view of this got different reactions from the three Hyugas'.

Neji's protective brother mode kicked in and he glared at Naruto with fire in his beautiful eyes.

Hanabi's jaw had dropped but a smile was very easy to see on her lips.

Hiashi, like Neji, was glaring at the boy that dares to touch his daughter. He then cleared his throat loudly to get Hinata and the boy's attention.

"F-Father, Neji, H-Hanabi? What a-are y-you d-d-doing out h-here?" Hinata asked them.

"Oh, nothing at all Hinata-nee-chan. Just watching you and your boyfriend!" Hanabi said to her blushing sister.

"I'm not- Hinata-chan and I aren't- it's not- This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto finally managed to say.

"I think it's time that you leave boy." Hiashi said to Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile.

"I-I'll see at s-school tomorrow N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled his fox grin at her and nodded his head before he all but ran away from her protective dad and cousin. But even a block away from the Hyuga home, Naruto still heard Hanabi yell "Why didn't you tell me your boyfriends where that hot?!"

* * *

**On Saturday~**

_**Matsuri vs. Ren- The Fight for Gaara-Kun!!!!**_

* * *

Now we join Gaara and Matsuri who are in the school library doing research for there science experiment.

Well Gaara is. . . Matsuri on the other hand. . .

"Ohh, Gaara-kun!"

"Eww! Gaara-kun! What is that thing?!"

"Gaara-kun you look so cute when you're thinking hard!"

"Gaara-kun! You look even cuter when you're mad!!"

Over and over and over! She was a non-stop chatter box! All she did was go on and on about how she thought Gaara was cute! And said red head was pretty close to just about snapping and killing said fan girl.

"Gaara?" Gaara knew that voice all to well. He turned his head to see a girl with short strawberry blond hair, tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes standing next to him. She hadn't changed at all since they were fifteen and she was still beautiful. Gaara stood and faced the girl.

"Ren?" Gaara asked the girl. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

Gaara put one arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. He hadn't seen Ran for the past three years since she left Suna to start her modeling career in America. She had been his best friend since they were five and they had both missed each other terribly.

"Hello Ren. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked her as she sat in the seat next to him.

"I'm taking a break from the modeling and getting some high school education. What about you? Last I cheeked, you were living in the deserts! What happened?" Ren asked him.

"Well, a friend of mine convinced us to come here for an exchange program and I couldn't say no to her." Gaara told her. Most people would have missed this, but on Gaara's lips was the smallist of smiles and in his eyes there was the smallest bit of brightness that wasn't there before.

Ran raised and eyebrow at him. _'Her? Please tell me he's talking about Temari or something! Gaara-kun can NOT like someone! Not when I just got back!'_

"Her? Don't tell me you got a girlfriend now Gaara." Ran teased him while praying to the gods that he would laugh and say no.

If you looked close enough, you would see a small tint of pink on Gaara's face.

"I wish…" Gaara mumbled softly under his breath. Ran's jaw dropped and she stared at his handsome face. _'No! Gaara can't like her! He just can't! I never got a chance to tell him that I love him!'_ Yep, that's right. Ran had been Gaara's best friend since they were five until they were fifteen and some time in those ten years, she had fallen for him. And hard at that.

"GAARA-KUN!!!! Who is that ugly girl over there?! Can you please tell her to leave us alone on our date?!" Matsuri whined as she clung onto Gaara's arm. Apparently, she got tiered of being ignored.

Ran looked at Gaara, then at Matsuri, then at Gaara, then at Matsuri again, then looked at Gaara and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him _'What the FUCK where you thinking?'._

Gaara glared at Matsuri.

"Matsuri, for the hundredth time, _this is not a date!_" Gaara told her as he ripped his arm away from her.

Ran then looked at Matsuri. _'Ha-ha, BITCH!'_

Matsuri glared at Ran and gave a very small smirk. _'He's not your boyfriend either!'_

At this Ran glared at her before looking down.

Gaara then looked at the clock and stood. When both girls looked at him he gave them a very small smile that made both of there hearts speed up.

"Sorry girls. I promised to meet up with Sakura later. See yea!" and with that, he set off to go find his beloved cheery blossom.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Who are you and how do you know Gaara-kun?" Matsuri asked Ran with dead seriousness.

"I'm an old friend of Gaara's. I moved to America about three years ago to start a modeling carrier. Who are you and who is Sakura?" Ran asked her with the same seriousness.

"I'm Matsuri, Gaara-kun's science partner for the next two weeks. Sakura is the bitch that Gaara-kun likes. Rumor is that there in love with each other." Matsuri spat out the information.

"Dame it! Winning Gaara is going to be harder then I thought." Ran cursed her bad luck.

"You're telling me!" Matsuri told Ran with the same annoyance.

The girls sat there in silence for a few more moments.

"So I guess we need to get Sakura out of the picture. Then we only have each other for competition." Matsuri said with a small smirk playing on her pink lips.

"Guess so." Ran gave Matsuri a mocking smile.

"May the best fan girl win."

* * *

**On Sunday~**

**Sakura + Sasuke= An Old Felling????**

* * *

"Okay, I vote that we take a break." Sakura said as she let her head fall into the cool pages of the book that she had been reading. She heard a small chuckle come from the Uchiha sitting across from her and looked up to see Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

"So, tell me, how was the desert?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura smiled and lifted her head.

"Suna was great but I really missed Konoha and the green." Sakura told him.

"How are your parents?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura looked down at her book and then looked at him with a sad smile on her face.

"They got a divorce. Mom moved to America a week after I came here."

"Sorry about that."

Sakura shrugged it off and told him "Not your fault. I saw the signs way before they told me."

"How is Itachi?" Sakura asked him.

"He's alright. He's going to Konoha Collage and still hangs out with the Akatsuki." Sasuke told her. His face was emotionless but Sakura could see the small tint of sadness in his eyes.

"And? The last time I cheeked, you two were the best of friends. You wanted to be just like him and he adored you."

"The last time you cheeked was two years ago Sakura. A lot of things can happen and a lot of things can change." Sasuke snapped at her.

"Well tell me, what's changed?" Sakura asked him calmly. Sasuke looked around the library quickly and saw that the only person there was the librarian and she was half way across the room with headphones in her ears. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and told her:

"About a month after you left, Itachi got really drunk one night; he came home at two in the morning. I had stayed up to make sure he got home. He was completely wasted and he was practically walking into walls. When I tried to help him he pushed me away and started screaming at me. He was saying that our parent's death was my fault. That I should have died instead of them that night. He said that I just sat there and did nothing. He said that he has hated me since there death and that the only reason why he let me live with him is because he pitted me." Sasuke told her in a pained voice and had a far away look in his eyes.

Sakura knows about his parent's death.

When Sasuke was about six or so they died when a group of men tried to rob there house. Itachi had been over at his friend's house that night. Sasuke's mother had hidden him in a closet when his father got into a fist fight with one of the robbers. The other man had a knife and stabbed his father, and then he killed his mother. Sasuke had seen it through a crake in the slightly open closet door and Itachi came home the next day to find police car's outside the house and his little brother sitting there with a blank look on his face and with eyes that had seen too much for his age.

Sakura saw a dark pain in his eyes. Not only did it remind him of the death of his parents, but Itachi, his beloved brother Itachi, had got him at a weak point in his life, only a month after the girl he loved left him and moved away with words of hate.

Sasuke didn't notice it when Sakura got up from her chair, nor did he relies when she was standing behind him. He did notice when her arms came around him in a tight hug though.

"Sasuke, you were six. What could you have done? Those men would have killed you and I think Itachi might have lost it if he lost you too. Itachi was drunk- people say and do really dumb things when there drunk. Itachi loves you, I know this for sure, and he could never hate you. I know that you two are close to each other and I know that he must have apologized for what-"

"He didn't remember it." Sasuke interrupted her.

"What?"

"Itachi, he didn't remember a word of what he said the next morning and I didn't feel like telling him. I started to avoid him after that and I doubt that he even relies that I'm goon." Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke . . . you can't just ignore him. What about when you're older: are you still going to have those words that he said taken to heart? If Itachi doesn't remember that night then he thinks that his little brother suddenly started to hate him for no reason. You need to let this go and let it be the past." Sakura told him. She gave him another hug before letting go of him and walking back to her seat.

Sasuke gave her a smile. One that he only lets her see. One that lights up his entire face and that always made her heart stop.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke told her as they got back to work on the assignment.

Neither noticed the man with long black hair and pitch black eyes that had been listening on the other side of the tall book shelf.

Itachi Uchiha gave a very sad smile, one that would break a heart to see, and mouthed the words

'_I'm sorry Sasuke. Thank you Sakura.'_

* * *

**I am so sorry about the SasukeXSakura there! I died a little bit inside when I wrote that.**

**Just to remind you all-**

**I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE!!!!! VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for taking so long! I just got my baby back today!**

**Byz~**


	12. Questions, Dates, and More Planning!

**Coming Back**

**Hello people!!!!!!**

**I should be doing my homework right now, but, since I love you all so much**

**I've chosen this over math! You are all so lucky. . .**

**Well, everything is the same as always! My best friend is still crazy and blond,**

**My homework is still unfinished, and I'm still wearing black!!!!!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks (**get over it**)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve~ Questions, Dates, and More Planning!**

* * *

Now we join everyone's most favorite groups of hormone struck teenagers only two weeks before the big dance! Let's see if the guys get enough guts to ask the girls out!

* * *

"Umm . . . Amaya?" Sai asked the dark haired girl that sat next to him. The two where in the art room that day and where both following their teachers example of how to make a drawing more life like. Amaya looked at the pale boy and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Umm . . . I was kind of wondering . . . you know if you already don't have a date, but . . . would you like to . . . go to the Year Ends Dance with me?" Sai asked her quickly. Amaya blinked at Sai before opening her mouth to answer him and said-

"Amaya, Sai! Pay attention and stop talking!" the teacher barked at them. Sai spent the rest of class glancing over at Amaya. _'Was she about to say yes to me? Was she about to say no to me? When is she going to tell me? What if she says no to me?! Dear God, I shouldn't have asked her!' _Sai thought in panic.

By the end of the class, Sai was just about ready to scream. Amaya then handed him a small, folded note and walked out of the class. Sai looked down and opened the note. In her neat cursive writing it said:

_I would love to go with you Sai__._

Sai sighed in relieve and walked out of the class with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari were lying under a large tree in the park that Monday after school just watching the clouds and enjoying each others company.

"So, Temari . . . the Year Ends Dance is coming up." Shikamaru said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Akio won't stop talking about it and what she and Lee are going to be wearing. What about it?" Temari asked him.

"Where you planning on going to it?" Shikamaru asked her. Temari sat up and put a finger on her lips in thought and looked away from Shikamaru.

"Hmm, will if I find a date then maybe," Temari told him. Shikamaru smirked at her.

"Will alright then, I guess I'll just have to ask one of my many very pretty fangirls to go with me," He told her. Temari glared at him and playfully hit his chest. Shikamaru chuckled and smiled at her. "Would you want to go with me to the dance Tema?" Shikamaru asked her. A wide smile came across her face.

"Now that's what I want to hear! I'd love to go with you Mr. Nara." Temari told him before lying next to him and enjoying the breeze that passed them.

* * *

"Tenten, would you go to the dance with me?"

"Neji, please go to the dance with me!"

"Tenten you look so beautiful!"

"Neji, please be my boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Sorry, but no."

At their words, the fan-boys and fan-girl left and the two brunets sighed in relieve.

"So, since you don't want to go with one of your fan-girls and since I don't want to go with any of my fan-boys. . . I was just thinking that. . ." Tenten trailed off and fell silent.

"Thinking what Tenten?" Neji asked her.

"Umm . . . maybe we should just go together?" Tenten asked shyly. She was glad that Neji had a book in his face or else he might have seen the light pink that was shown on her cheeks.

"We've gone to almost every dance together for the past three years, what makes this one any more different?" Neji asked her. Tenten only shrugged and stayed silent.

'_Of course, nothing is different; I'm still only going to the dance with him as his friend, nothing more . . .'_

"Tenten, I love you!!!!" a fan-boy shouted out to her.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!"

Oddly, Tenten wasn't the one that said this . . . Neji was.

* * *

"Kiba? Can I ask you something?" Ino asked the brown haired boy.

"Will you already asked me if you can ask me something and it's not as if I could say no to a girl as pretty as you Ino, so sure." Kiba told her. He failed to miss the bright pink that Ino's face had become at his complement.

"I was wondering . . . have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Ino asked him. Kiba gave her a glance before looking back at the baseball game that was being played.

"No, I haven't. I like this one girl but she's out of my league and has a lot of other boys after her. I don't think she would go out with me even if I asked." Kiba told the blond haired girl. Ino looked at him oddly and shook her head.

"Kiba, that's crazy! Any girl would be lucky to have you for her boyfriend, and you'll never know what she'll say until you ask her." Ino told him. Kiba smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something-

"Kiba! You're up!" Guy shouted. Kiba sighed and walked out onto the field and grabbed the baseball bat. The bases where loaded and the game was tied. The pitcher threw a fast ball at Kiba and just before the bat made contact with the ball, Kiba shouted "Ino?! You want to be my date to the dance!?!" The bat hit the ball hard and the ball went flying.

Kiba ran to first base as Lee ran to the second. The ball kept flying and sailed right over the fence. Kiba followed after Lee onto the second base followed by the third and then the home base where the rest of his team waited, cheering for the won game and thanking and congratulating Kiba for it. Kiba scanned the crowd and saw Ino smiling at him.

He couldn't help but grin when she nodded her head yes.

* * *

Hinata sat in the grass that day, enjoying her book that late afternoon. The weather in Konoha was beautiful with the sun shining and the occasional cool breeze and so Hinata had decided to enjoy the weather while it was still there. She had left the house telling her father she was going for a walk and went to the clearing in the woods that she had found when she was younger to enjoy the book she had brought.

She had been there for only a few minutes before she heard someone running threw the trees. Her head shot up as she heard the bushes only a few yards away from her moving. Her breath stopped and her mind thought up the worst scenario to the situation. Among those thought were that it was a wild animal or a rapist or even worse . . . Neji had found her!

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw non-other then Naruto run threw the bushes and stop when he saw her.

"Hinata, what are you doing way out here?" Naruto had been on his normal run threw Konoha and had decided to take a trail threw the woods that he had found a few runs ago. You could only imagine his surprise when he found the violet haired Hyuga sitting in the clearing that he passed threw the run, and reading a book none the less.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun, I . . . decided to c-come out h-here to r-read and e-enjoy the nice w-weather. W-what about y-you?"

"Me? I was just on my normal run and I choose to run threw this trail I had found a few days back," Naruto explained to her while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-would you l-like to j-join me and t-take a break f-for a few m-minutes Naruto?" Hinata asked him shyly as a bright blush came to her face.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded before he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How o-often do you r-run Naruto?"

"Almost every night. It became a hobby of mine a few years back. It helps me to calm down and think straight or I just do it when I've had a good day," Naruto answered her as he laid down with his head on his folded hands.

"R-really? I d-do that t-too," Hinata told him with a small smile.

"Really? I didn't know that you ran Hinata-Chan!"

"I h-haven't been a-able to f-for a few days n-now and I m-miss being a-able to run a-around Konoha at m-midnight."

"You ran at midnight? That must have been so cool! I use to run at night too, but my foster mom found out and told me not to anymore. Something about her worrying that I would get jumped by some gang."

"N-Neji found out a-about me running at m-midnight a-and told my f-father. He s-said the s-same thing to me," Hinata told him.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The two continued on talking and having a great time. The time soon slipped away from them and before they knew it, the stars where out and Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi were about to have panic attacks at the Hyuga household. Hiashi finally couldn't take it anymore and all but screamed for Neji to go find his eldest daughter and Neji had been out the door before his uncle even finished the sentence.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"R-really?" Hinata asked Naruto in amazement. Naruto could only grin at her with pride.

"Yep! It was me, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, and Kiba's dog Akamaru. Lee had been on a date with Akio at the time and couldn't come. We all broke into the school and snuck into Principal Bika's office after hours and trashed it! The next day he called the four of us in and said that he knew we did it. When we asked him how, he said that there was dog pee on his desk, so he knew Kiba was in it, there had been graffiti on the walls that looked like Sai's work, he had found a torn bit of orange fabric from my torn jacket and he said that he knew Gaara was the leader of our 'gang' and probably set this all up. We got detention for two weeks and we had to clean and replace everything in his office. The girls had a fun time rubbing it in for the next few weeks."

Naruto then learned that there was one thing prettier then Hinata's smile: her laugh.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Neji on the other hand had been running full speed threw all of Konoha and most people just saw a dark flash and a light breeze before Neji was out of their sight. He was looking everywhere for the violet haired girl and was growing desperate. He decided to take his search even farther and turned into the half hidden trail that she had always ran threw late at nigh before her father put a stop to it.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said suddenly. The two had been laying next to each other, looking at the stars for the past few minutes in silence.

"Y-yeah Naru-kun?" Hinata had started to relax around the loud blond over the time they spent together.

"You know that dance that was coming up? Would you want to, maybe, go with me?" Naruto's face became dusted with pink as Hinata turned and looked at him.

She smiled at him and nodded her head before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Neji ducked under a branch quickly and scanned the area around him with his eyes.

"Hinata where are you!?" Neji muttered under his breath softly. He scanned the area one more time and managed to run a few more feet before it actually hit him and he stumbled and fell to the unforgiving earth. He then laid there on the dirt for a few seconds in shock. _'No way in HELL was that Hinata!!!' _

Neji then got up to see his younger cousin hugging Naruto in the middle of a clearing.

"HINATA HYUGA!!!" Neji yelled. Hinata and Naruto instantly let go of each other and looked at a dirty, sweaty, scratched, and last but not least, pissed off Neji.

"N-Neji! What a-are you d-doing out here?!?"

"I've been looking all over Konoha for you for the past TWO HOURS!!" Neji roared at her. Hinata looked down in guilt and Naruto glared at Neji.

"Your father and sister are worried sick about you," Neji told her. He had started to calm down and was breathing regularly now. "Come on, where going home now." He told her much softer now. She was alright. She wasn't hurt or scared or lost and hadn't been harmed. Neji couldn't help but feel the relief of knowing that she wasn't harmed in any way. She was going to get punished for this, hell yeah, but she hadn't been taken away from them.

"Okay Neji. I'll see y-you at s-school Naruto-kun." Hinata bid the blond farewell before walking over to her elder cousin. Once Neji was sure the blond had left, he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds, Hinata returned the hug.

"You had me worried sick too you know." Neji muttered to her. Hinata could only mutter a 'sorry' and smile into her cousins shirt.

* * *

Matsuri walked down the hallways of the school, her bright red heals clicking across the white tile floor as she walked down the empty hall. The school had closed half an hour ago, but her and Ren had decided to meet each other at the gym that day after school to get the final battle for Gaara over and done with.

Matsuri almost laughed at how foolish that Ren girl was. To even _think_ that _her_ Gaara-kun would ever like that blond haired, blue eyed idiot.

It was obvious that Gaara was in love with Matsuri . . . he was just playing hard to get.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Ren stood in the middle of the gym, all but two center lights where turned off and she was glaring at the gym door, just waiting for that brown haired, brown eyed, fan-girl to walk in with her short skirt and her high heals. She was probably going to talk about herself for the first ten or so minutes and then start talking about Gaara.

Ren felt a smirk come to her lips as she thought of the little idiot. Ren pitied the poor girl really. Gaara had told her in a letter about a year or so ago that he hated fan-girls.

Ren smirked at the door and waited until she heard the clicking of heals.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Matsuri walked into the dark gym with her head held high and her hips shaking. She looked Ren up and down and smirked. Matsuri stopped walking when she was a few feet away from Ren.

For the next few minutes the two girls stood in silence.

A full out fan-girl that had a thing for the handsome red head.

An in the closet fan-girl for her long time childhood best friend.

.

.

.

"Okay, You know what?! Were going to settle this far and square!" the two girls yelled at each other at the same time. Silence then hit them again for a few seconds.

"So how will we be settling this?" Matsuri asked Ren. The two girls smirked, knowing the answer to their question.

"The winner out of three rounds gets to ask Gaara to the dance first. If said winner is rejected, then the loser gets the chance to ask him. Deal?" Ren asked Matsuri who nodded her head. The two girls took deep breaths, cracked their knuckles and put their minds at complete ease: mentally and physically preparing themselves for the great battle that is to take place in only seconds.

.

.

.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" the two girls shouted at the same time. Matsuri- Rock. Ren- Scissors.

"That's one for me. I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet blonde!" Matsuri sneered at Ren in triumph.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!" Matsuri- Scissors. Ren- Rock.

"It's not over yet Fan-girl," Ren smirked at Matsuri.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!!!!!" Matsuri- Rock. Ren- Paper.

Matsuri gasped at her closed fist and Ren's flat palm. Ren's hands shot up and she did a small victory dance.

"You my have beaten me, but you still have to avoid rejection from Gaara-kun," Matsuri told Ren threw clenched teeth. Ren stopped her victory dance and looked at her.

"You fought a great fight. One of the best wars I've had in a long time. Have fun finding a date to the dance, I'll be going with Gaara-kun," with her words Ren walked out of the gym, leaving a stunned Matsuri behind.

* * *

"Sakura, over here," Sakura then turned and found Sasuke standing on the first step of the several that lead to the Konoha Royalty's table. Sakura walked over to him and smiled at him as they walked up the several steps and sat at the empty table.

"So, how did you manage to have everyone leave?" Sakura asked him as she gestured to the empty table that they sat at. Sasuke gave her a small smirk.

"Tenten and Neji are at the track field with Hinata and Naruto, probably seeing who can run farther, Ino and Aiko are eating outside talking about the latest fashions with Kiba and Lee taking about sports, Amaya and Sai are in the art room as always, Shikamaru left to have lunch with Temari, and I'm not sure where they said the red haired boy, Gaara right, went off to." Sasuke told the pink haired girl. Sakura gave him an impressed look and shook her head while muttering something along the lines of 'I don't even want to know how' and then smiled at the young Uchiha.

"Now why did you ask me to have lunch with you again?" Sakura asked.

"Can't I enjoy a lunch hour with a pretty girl?"

"Yes. But why with me?"

"I want to catch up with you Saku. I haven't seen you in over two years." Sakura looked down at her lunch with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"You're not the only one that hasn't seen me for two years. Why are we here alone?"

Sasuke gave a small sigh, knowing that she was right. "Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten know that you're not mad at them and know that you'll hang out with them once you make-up with Ino and Hinata. Ino and Hinata know that you're still a bit mad about what happened and are giving you time to . . . adjust to the idea of forgiving them." Sasuke explained to her. The guilt of it hit Sakura and she closed her eyes.

"I see. . ." A warmth covered Sakura's small hand and she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's hand holding her own in a lose hold. She looked up to look into his dark eyes.

"Don't worry. They can wait for you to forgive them," Sasuke told her. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"So tell me Uchiha, what has everyone been doing for the past two years?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke then told her about all the scandals that the group had gotten into for the past two years. From making a girl cry when Neji rejected her, to Ino having an assistant teacher fall for her, to Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and himself steeling principal Tsunade's shake. Some of the adventures made Sakura laugh, others made her frown, but most made her wish she had been there too.

"You're joking." Sakura stated in astonish.

"Nope."

"You can not be serious!"

"I am. I saw it with my own eyes."

"No way!"

"Yes."

"You're telling me that a Hinata, _Hinata Hyuga_, managed to sweet talk her way into getting you all out of detention after you had a paint ball war in the gym after school. And none of you got into any trouble at all?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know how she did it but she did." Sasuke told her. Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds.

"She's got to teach me how to do that!" Sasuke only smirked at her in amusement. Sasuke caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to see Gaara sitting at a table with a blond haired girl. He remembered the deal that he had made with the Suna Rejects on a week ago and smirked at the exact words Amaya had said to him. _'__You would have to spend time with Sakura, flirt with her, date her, anything to make Gaara jealous'._

"Hey Sakura, I've been wanting to ask you something," Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura tilted her head a bit, silently telling him to continue. Sasuke saw Gaara's head turn a bit to listen better and he almost smirked.

"Would you like to go to the end of year dance with me?"

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Gaara's eyes widened at the Uchiha boys question.

"See, I told you he was going to ask her Gaara." Ren told the red head with fake sympathy. Gaara hung his head in disappointment, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He know she was going to say yes to the Uchiha, why wouldn't she?

"It's okay Gaara, you and I can go to the dance together if you want to." Ren gave him a smile.

Gaara thought for about a second and a half before he looked at her and said yes. What did he have to loss? Ren is a good friend and he knew that she didn't have those kind of feelings for him.

Ren hid a sly smile from him.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Sure."

Sakura's eyes widen as she heard Gaara. _'Why would he go with her?! Why is he going to the dance with that blonde haired girl? Why her?!'_ Sakura managed to hide her thoughts from Sasuke and gave the dark haired boy a beautiful smile.

"I would love to go with you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke felt his heart stop for a second as he heard her call him that again. How he had missed her calling him that. He gave her a small smile and felt hope fill him. Maybe she and he could have a second chance. And even if she doesn't love him anymore and doesn't fall in love with him again, he will have one last night with her.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry for taking so long!!**

**I'm working on about four stories at once now!!!**

**Byz!**


	13. Shopping and Bonding!

**Coming Back**

**Hello my people!**

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter!**

**You guys are all great! I have 150 reviews right now!**

**I hope you all enjoy! I don't own Naruto, only my own ideas, and my spelling stinks!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen~ Shopping and Bonding!**

* * *

"This is so cool! I can't believe that we all have dates for the dance!" Akio was practically bouncing with the excitement that was building in her. She had managed to talk the girls, even the Konoha Royalty girls, into having lunch outside that day without the boys and the six girls where currently sitting at one of the old, wooden, and paint chipped picnic tables.

"I know. I almost went into shock when I found out Sai had asked Amaya." Sakura laughed while ignoring the glare that she received from said purple eyed girl.

"I thought that boy would be stuck on Ino forever! It's good to know that he moved on." Tenten told them as she ate her pizza.

"Well I am _sorry_ that boys love me!" Ino said in fake defense.

"By the way, if you hurt Kiba, you will have three very pissed girls out for your head Princess." Amaya told Ino threateningly. Akio and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You don't need to worry about that, I promise. Kiba's . . . not like the other guys." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the dreamy look on Ino's face and felt her jaw drop when realization hit her.

"You . . . You're in love." Sakura whispered it so no one but Ino had heard her. Ino blush and gave the pinkett a small smile and shrug. Sakura could only blink at her in amassment.

"You think it was a shock that Sai asked Amaya? I almost feel out of my chair when I found out Sakura said 'Yes' to Sasuke!" Tenten said to Akio who nodded in agreement.

"Y-You're going w-with Sasuke?" Hinata asked Sakura who blushed until her face matched her hair.

"W-Will . . . I didn't want to go alone and Sasuke . . . anyway, Gaara had already asked out _that girl_." Sakura spoke the last words bitterly and the girls understood. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten still shared a worried look with each other. They knew that Sasuke though of the date as much more then Sakura did and they knew that Sakura had actually wanted to go with Gaara, not Sasuke. They could tell already, someone's heart was going to be broken.

"Oh My God! We still need to find dresses!! Not to mention our make-up, hair, accessories, shoes! Dear Lord! We need to go shopping!!!!" Akio yelled. She grabbed a small note pad with a pink cover out of the back pocket of her jean mini skirt and started to make a list of everything they would need, setting up the date for the shopping spree so that no one was busy that day, and already making notes of which colors would look best with each girl.

Hinata looked at Amaya and said, "She c-could make a g-great secretary when she's o-older." Amaya could only nod her head in agreement.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx~THAT-FRIDAY-AFTER-SCHOOL~xxxXXXxxxXXX**

"Okay, I say we slit up into teams and then come meet up here again in two and a half hours. That should give us enough time to find our dresses and shoes and maybe our accessories. Deal?" Akio told everyone. Everyone nodded and Akio grabbed Amaya and ran before anyone could do something to stop them. Tenten and Temari then ran off in the same direction and left Sakura with Ino and Hinata.

A silence filled the three of them for a few moments.

"There's a new dress shop on the other side of the mall. I've heard a few good complements about it." Sakura told the two. Ino gave a shy smile. Hinata nodded her head a bit. The three then started the long walk across the large three story mall.

"So . . . did you ever miss Konoha when you were in Suna?" Ino asked almost timidly. She wasn't use to feeling this nervous. She was a very outgoing and confident person that never doubted herself. She had never met someone that had made her jealous, made her insecure, or made her hesitant. Sakura and her friends had done that in the past few weeks.

Her friend Amaya had made her feel insecure. The girl was just plain and simple gorgeous. What really bugged the blond was that she didn't even have to try. Ino had to spend almost an hour making herself beautiful every morning, getting her hair up, her make-up on, her outfit cute. Amaya seamed to just roll out of bed perfect. She could wear a plastic bag and look beautiful, she never needed make-up, her hair always straight and long and free of any tangle and dark like the midnight sky.

Amaya's twin made her feel jealousy. That girl, the one who was so much like Ino herself, was always with Sakura. Ino couldn't help but feel like the pale haired girl had replaced her roll in Sakura's life. AND the girl had a boyfriend. A great boyfriend that was always there for Akio. The boy might not be handsome, tall, charming, or popular, but he was still the sweetest, most devoted, most loving boy that Ino had ever seen. All the boys Ino has ever been with where always the same, they wanted only one thing. Besides Kiba, Ino had never met a boy that looked past her looks or said that she was pretty when she was sweaty from gym.

Sakura made her hesitant and nervous. She was always afraid that if she said something wrong, she would end up pushing Sakura away and making it all the more harder to gain her trust and friendship back. Ino just wanted her best friend back. She was more then sorry for what had happened so long ago, why can't Sakura see that??!!

"Suna was great, I loved the sand dunes and the great beaches they had, but I always had missed Konoha." Sakura told her. Ino smiled, she hadn't made the wrong move!

"W-What was you s-school like there S-Sakura?" Hinata asked her timidly.

"Suna high was okay, but I was kind of an outcast."

"Why would you be an outcast? You're _still_ one of the most popular girls at Konoha." Ino pointed put.

"People at Suna . . . they found me weird because of my hair. It was the same way with Akio. Naruto was an outcast because he was an orphan and because of his birthmarks. Gaara was one because of the tattoo and because his mom's death. Kiba was because of the birthmarks like Naruto. Lee was one because . . . will, I think you can figure that out. Amaya is the only normal one, but she wouldn't abandon her sister so they ignored her too." Sakura explained.

"T-That's kind of s-sad really. Why is it that t-they would do t-that to any of them . . ." Hinata trailed off and Ino and Sakura shared a look with each other like they always use to. They didn't even realize that they where doing it until it was done. It was just instinct.

"You like Naru don't you Hina-Chan?" Sakura asked with a sly smile. Hinata blushed at the old name that Sakura us to call her by. She hadn't heard Sakura call her that in so long and she couldn't help but feel happy to hear it again.

"It's so obvious now! Why didn't I notice it before?!" Ino cried out in fake angus.

"I . . . I wouldn't s-say t-that Ino-chan. . . . Is it o-obvious S-Sakura?" Hinata asked with a full blush on her face.

"Yep! Don't worry though Hina-Chan, your all Naruto talked about last night at dinner. Kiba actually got so tired of hearing 'how pretty Hinata-Chan is', that he got his dog Akamaru to push Naruto's chair back." Sakura told the pale eyed girl with a smile. Hinata was now bright red.

"H-He d-did?" Hinata muttered under breath with a smile.

"Kiba has a dog? He never told me about that," Ino asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he's had Akamaru since he was twelve and the dogs always with him outside of school. The things freaking _huge_, he's more like a horse then a dog!" Sakura exclaimed.

The girls then noticed the shop in front of then. It was pretty large and still had a few unpacked boxes around that teenagers their age were unpacking and hanging up on the shelves or many rackets around the room. The walls where painted a dark purple with lavender swirls and the thick carpet was a silvery gray. The sight in front said in fine writing 'Eva's Dresses' in black and purple. The girls looked at each other then walked in.

Sakura moved to a rack full of dark colored dresses. Ino moved to one with paler colors. Hinata started poking around at some of the dark dresses. After a few minutes Sakura gasped and Ino and Hinata looked at her to see that she was holding a dark purple dress.

"Ino! I think I found you the perfect dress!!" Sakura exclaimed. A minute later, the three girls had walked into the dressing room for Ino to try on the dress. Three minutes later, Ino stepped out and Hinata and Sakura gasped.

The dress was a dark plum and went down to just below Ino's knees to show the rest of her creamy legs. The lower half of the dress was loose and flow like, so when she moved or danced, it would sway around her legs gracefully. The upper half was tight and clung to Ino's flat stomach and large chest. The neck of the dress came to wrap around her slender neck loosely and held the dress up. In the spot where the neck and upper part of the dress met was a dark purple cloth flower that gave the dress a feminine touch.

Ino chewed at her lip nervously. Hinata and Sakura had just stared at her since she had walked out of the dressing room and she was starting to wonder if the dress made her look ugly. Hell the dress was beautiful! Was she making the dress look bad?

"If I look that bad just tell me!" Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ino-Chan, you look beautiful!" Sakura told her. Ino felt a bit shocked to be called that by Sakura again, but she was also happy about it too.

"She's r-right Ino. The dress w-was made for you!" Hinata told her friend.

Ino bought the dress and started to help Sakura and Hinata look for their dresses. After trying on three other dresses, Ino ran up to Sakura at said:

"I found the perfect dress for you Saku!" And again, the girls were in the dressing room while Sakura put the dress on.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room in a long black dress that reached down to her ankles. The dress had a halter neckline that was beaded with silver beads that traveled down to the end of the low back of the dress. The black dress hugged around Sakura's every curve and flowed around her when she spun around in her molding show for the two of them.

"We have a winner!" Ino cheered. Hinata nodded in agreement and Sakura bought the dress.

Now all that was left was Hinata's dress. The girls had been looking for a full thirty minutes when Hinata saw it.

The dress was long and silver and looked like something out of a princess's closet. Hinata grabbed it off the rack and called Sakura and Ino over. After showing them the dress, they all but pushed her into the dressing room with it.

Hinata stepped out in a long, silver dress that had beautiful beadwork done around her waist and the heart shaped neckline and straps. The dress hugged her upper body and flowed around her legs until it reached her ankles. The dress had a very low back and a cross pattern from the straps. The silver color of the dress brought out Hinata's pale eyes and made her dark hair seem darker.

"Oh . . . My . . . God. Hinata, you look so beautiful!!" Sakura cheered as she clasped her hands together. Ino was jumping up and down and Sakura soon joined her and they did a happy dance for Hinata's dress. Hinata on the other hand was looking at them with concern, wondering just how sane her friends where.

After buying the dress, the three girls made their way back to the fountain to meet the other girls. The three where talking about how excited they where for the prom when they recognized the song that was playing threw the intercom of the mall.

"Do you r-remember how we a-always use to sing t-those songs when we were y-younger?" Hinata asked them. The two others nodded.

"I wonder . . . do you think we still got it?" Sakura asked them with a sly grin. The two other girls knew what that meant and got ready as the repeat to the song started.

_**Sakura- Am I suppose to put my life on hold,  
Because you don't know how to act and you don't know,  
where your life is going.**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Ohh!**_

_**Sakura- Am I suppose to be torn apart,  
broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it!**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Ohh!**_

_**Sakura- I don't care if I never see you again,**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Oh No!**_

_**Sakura- I'll be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!!!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (goodbye)**_

The three didn't even notice how many people had stopped walking to watch as the three girls sang together. Nor did they notice how Temari, Tenten, Akio, and Amaya where watching with the group.

_**Sakura- Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you,  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up.**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Oh Ohh,**_

_**Sakura- Thinking of changing up how I ride,  
No more, on the passenger side,  
Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it!**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Ohhhhhh!**_

_**Sakura- I don't care if I never see you again,**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Oh No!**_

_**Sakura- I'll be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!!!!!!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na (hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!**_

_**Goodbye!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na (hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Sakura- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ino+Hinata- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**All- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

The crowd that had gathered cheered and the three girls blushed, each turning as pink as Sakura's hair. The crowd soon started to thin out after a few minutes and Hinata, Ino, and Sakura walked over to the other girls.

"Chinese sound good for lunch?" Sakura asked them. The other girls smiled and nodded their heads. Along the way to the restaurant, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura walked ahead of the other girls and Tenten looked at Temari, Amaya, and Akio.

"Mission accomplished!" she told them with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**If you want to know the song, it was 'Goodbye'.**

**Byz!**


	14. One Last Dance

**Coming Back**

**Hello People!!!**

**Not many of you reviewed, but to 14 that did, THANK YOU, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**I still hate school and I still don't own Naruto and my spelling still stinks!**

Chapter Fourteen~ One Last Dance  
-___________________________________

It's the big night! The Year-End Dance is tonight! All day at school people had been talking about it, the girls where talking about their beautiful dresses and hair and shoes while the boys talked about what they were doing after the dance. The volunteer students had decorated the gym and had made sure that no one got a sneak peek at the room all day (really. They actually have body guards for the doors). But now, school is over and the students have gone home to get ready for the dance.

They have two and a half hours. The mission has begun!

~#################~

At the Hyuga house, Hinata had left her hair down as she always did, but she had added a very pretty jeweled hair clip to hold some of her bangs back. The clip looked like a water lily and was made out of diamonds and small sapphires and a white pearl in the center. The accessory was worth thousands of dollars, but it also had sentimental value too. It had been her mothers, a gift that her father had given her so long ago.

Hinata's wore almost no make-up. Her cheeks were always stained with her pink blush and her eyes never looked right when eye shadow or eyeliner was around them. She only had to wear a clear coat of lip gloss and she was good to go. She slipped into the dress that she had bought with Ino and Sakura and enjoyed the feeling of the smooth material as she walked around her room, making sure that she was wearing everything and that she didn't look like a moron.

She was halfway down the hallway before she remembered her shoes. She smacked her forehead with her palm before walking back to her room and slipping on the silver heals. She then heard a soft knock from her door and looked up to find Neji standing in the doorway. Neji was wearing a black tux that fit him perfectly and she could see that her father had gotten the suit tailored for him. The jacket and pants were black and he wore a simple white shirt under the jacket.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"Your _date_ is here," he told his younger cousin with a bit of sourness in his voice. Hinata gave a small smile to her cousin and he realized that his not so little cousin was smiling more and more often as the days went by. He wondered if it had something to do with the loud mouth blond.

"You look very nice tonight Neji-nii-san. Are you trying to impress Tenten?" Hinata asked him. She smiled to herself, realizing that she hadn't stuttered once. Neji was taken back by that a bit, but blushed a light pink at her question.

"No," he answered a bit too quickly. Hinata stood and walked out of her room with Neji by her side. In the living room, Naruto stood with Hanabi and Hiashi. The poor blond was the victim of Hiashi's infamous 'look of death' and the ever oh so popular, 'List of thing you can not do with my daughter' as well as Hanabi's constant questions.

"So have you and Hinata kissed?"

"Umm, no."

"You and Hinata will not be drinking an alcohol even if some idiot brings some to that dance. If I find out that you try to talk her into it, you'll be in prison for the rest of your short life."

"Y-Yes sir."

"What do you like best about my sister?"

"Oh, umm, just about everything."

"You and my daughter will not leave the dance for anything other then to drop her off at home, understand? If you take her anywhere else and Neji isn't with you, you're a dead man."

"A-Alright."

"Well you dance with my sister tonight? She loves dancing, so you'll be out on the dance floor for hours!"

"Of course I will."

"You will not, repeat not, try to take advantage of my daughter tonight or any other night. I'm not even going to tell you what will happen if you do. Understand boy?"

Naruto nodded his head. For some reason, he couldn't speak any more. _Is this date REALLY worth it?_

"I got her." A new voice came from the hallway. Everyone in the room turned to look at the two teenage Hyuga's. Hanabi squealed when she saw how pretty her sister looked. Hiashi gave a ghost of a smile when he saw his daughter. Naruto's jaw dropped. In his opinion, Hinata looked like she could out shine a full moon on a clear night.

Yeah, it was worth it.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun. A-Are my father and Hanabi not being too a-awful?" Hinata asked him with a light blush, trying her hardest not to stutter or faint. Naruto was wearing a black dress shirt that had a bright orange fox on the back and black dress pants. She knew that he wasn't the type of person who would feel comfortable in a tux and in her own opinion, he looks better in the casual yet still formal cloths.

"N-no, not too bad," Naruto told her, still a bit stunned that a loser like him could have a beauty like her for his date.

"Hinata, you and he DO make a cute couple!" Hanabi said suddenly. Hinata and Naruto both blushed while Neji and Hiashi glared at poor Naruto.

"I think we should get going Hinata. Sakura and everyone are meting us at the dance," Naruto told her, wishing that they could just get out of there already.

"Alright Naruto." Hinata then turned and gave her father a brief hug and short peck on the cheek and did the same for Hanabi. Neji had long since walked out the door to get his car to pick up Tenten. As Hinata and Naruto walked out the door, Hiashi called out, "And bring her home no later then ten thirty!"  
~#################~

At Tenten's house she had just got done strapping up her black three inch heals. She looked at her reflection in the mirror one more time. Her dress was a dark green and had a unique black design on it. It was strapless and hugged around the top of her chest. In the back of the dress it had thick lacing that kept the dress tight enough so it wouldn't fall. The dress ended at mid-thigh, and even though in Tenten's own opinion it was too short and showed too much skin, but Amaya told her that it looked great with her semi-tanned shin and would be sure to catch Neji's eye.

Tenten had pulled her hair back into a formal bun in the back of her head and had let a few shorter strands of hair fall around her face. She had dapped on some dark drown eye shadow and put a bit of mascara on her lashes.

In her own opinion she looked nice, like a girl on a magazine, but not like herself. Tenten sighed then shook her head. If it means Neji would notice her, then it must be done.

"Tenten, sweetie, Neji's here," Tenten's mother called outside her daughters bedroom door. Tenten then opened the door and walked out. Her mother gasped at her daughter. "Tenten, you look so beautiful!" Tenten smiled at her mom and thanked her. They walked into the living room and found Neji and her father standing together. Neji blinked three times at Tenten before he commented on her looks.

"You look great Ten," Neji told her, making Tenten blush a light pink. Her father insisted on getting a picture of Neji and Tenten together.

It was a while before they got out of the house.

~#################~

At the Yamanaka household Ino was re-applying her makeup. She had slipped into her dark purple dress and had kept her hair in its normal pony tail but had curled that ends of her bangs and hair. She wore a light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick. She wore large silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace with a small purple butterfly charm. She had borrowed a pair of tan and dark purple heals from her mom to finish the look.

Ino spun around and did a few model posses in her mirror before telling herself that she looked perfect. She grabbed her purse and walked down stairs to find her father glaring at Kiba who looked very good in his black dress pants and dark drown button up shirt.

"Kiba, were you waiting long?" Ino asked him. Kiba brightened up upon seeing the beautiful blond.

"No, not long at all," he lied. He had been sitting their long enough for her father to read off a list of rules called '8 things you can not do with my daughter'.

"Alright then," Ino smiled. She then turned to her mother and father and hugged them both. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, I'll see you later!" Ino called as her and Kiba left the house. Kiba was only too happy to get away.

~#################~

In Akio's room she had pulled on her dress. She smoothed the plum colored cotton and enjoyed the softness of the material under the palm of her hand. The dress flowed down to rest just above her knees and the top of the dress curved around the top of her breast with two thin straps going over her shoulders. The top of the dress had a sort of 'T' shape with a strip of material going down the center of the dress and another strip going around her placed just below her chest. She had chosen silver heals to complete the look and had lift her silver hair alone. She wore pink lip gloss and a very pale purple eye shadow. She also wore her heart shaped silver locket and a silver bracelet.

"You look wonderful sister." Akio turned to see Amaya standing in her doorway of her room. She smiled at her sister.

Amaya wore a dark blue dress that looked like it was made out of silk. The dress was 'V' cut and had sparkling beads and gems on the thick straps. The dress hugged her hips and the skirt came down to rest at her ankles. She had left her long black hair down and wore her black rain drop necklace and earrings. She wore black open-toe high heals and had dark eye shadow and eyeliner on along with a clear lip gloss.

"Oh, Amaya, you look stunning! Sai is a lucky man you know," Akio told her sister. Amaya blushed but smiled at her younger twin.

"And Lee is as will my sister."

"So is Sai waiting for you downstairs?"

"No. We agreed to meet at the prom."

"Oh, I see."

"Lee on the other hand is quite excited to see you in your dress since he has yet to see it," Amaya told her with a slight smile as she remembered the anticipation in his wide eyes when she said that she would bring Akio down.

"Well, I better not keep him waiting!" Akio then ran out the room and almost flew down the stairs to rush into her boyfriends arms. Upstairs, Amaya frowned sadly at her sister's retreating form. She knew that their father would want a picture of his little girl in her prom dress with Lee, but Amaya just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know if it was out of jealousy that Father wouldn't care if he didn't have a picture of her and Sai or that Akio looked even more beautiful then she did tonight, much like she did everyday.

~#################~

Temari touched her hair again. Oh how she hated the golden brown hair on her head. It was so wiry and stiff. She couldn't do anything with it other then put it into her signature four pony tails so that it would look at least tame.

She gave a heavy sigh. Sakura had been in her room earlier and had placed a very pretty teal and blue dragonfly burette in her hair, and even though it looked nice, her hair was still plain and looked like it did everyday.

She heaved another sigh and got up to pull her shoe's on. No use crying over what can't be helped. She looked at the dress she wore and smiled a little. Her dress was a pale teal color and sleeveless. The metallic like material hugged around her chest tightly to keep it from falling. The then soft teal material fell down to the floor in layers. At the top of the dress was a small 'V' dip that showed only a hint of teasing cleavage. She loved the dress and who is made her feel pretty and brought out the good pointes in her body and hid the bad.

She had sliver flats on and had put a dark red lipstick on her lips to make them shine and had dark eye shadow on. She wore the silver fan necklace that Shikamaru had given her two years ago and wore long white earrings.

She smiled at her appearance and walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room where Shikamaru waited. Shikamaru's half open eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at the sight of his normally tom-boy like girlfriend looking beautiful in a dress.

~#################~

Sakura slipped on her black flats. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress really did look great on her and her long hair looked great in the half up-half down style she had put it in. She touched the emerald green necklace that her mother had sent her along with matching earrings. She had put a black onyx burette in her hair to keep her bangs back and had dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

She sighed. She knew she would have fun with Sasuke, she always had before, but she wanted to go with a certain red haired boy. She wanted to go with a boy with light turquoise eyes, not black eyes. She got up from her bed and walked out her door, there was nothing she could do about it, and Gaara was going with that _Ren_ girl not her.

'**He wanted to go with you.'**

'_I'm not in the mood right now Inner.'_

'**Come on Saku, cheer up! You're going to prom with one of the best looking guys in Konoha!'**

'_I thought you didn't like Sasuke.'_

'**I don't, but he's hot!'**

'_Hotter then Gaara?'_

'**. . . Umm . . . That's impossible to answer.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Because their both so dame sexy!!!'**

'_God, there's a fan girl in my mind!'_

'**And proud to be!'**

Sakura sighed and walked into the living room to find Sasuke leaning against the wall in a black tux and looking very handsome. Sakura smiled lightly when his eyes light up when he saw her.

~#################~

Ren and Gaara walked into the gym together. Ren was in a bright red dress that flowed down to the floor and wound around her neck. About half way up her left thigh the dress split open and reveled her leg. She had her short hair in a short pony tail and had a large red flower in it. She wore gold earrings and a gold necklace and high heals.

Gaara wore a black jacket with a red shirt under it and black jeans. Trust me, for Gaara that was as formal as it got.

The gym had transformed into a club. You know the kind that you see on TV and that you think would never happen in real life? Yeah, that kind. There were small and large tables from the cafeteria along the walls of the large gym that had dark green and black table cloths over them and there were balloons filling almost all of the ceiling of the room. A DJ stand was in one corner of the room and a large table full of sweets, fruit, and punch was in another corner. The entire center of the floor had been cleared for dancing and about a dozen or so couples were there already.

Gaara scanned the large room until his eyes came to rest on Sakura. His breath stopped in his throat at the sight of her standing only a few yards away from him. She looked even more stunning then she normally did in his eyes. Oh, how he wished that she was dressed like that for him. But she wasn't. Gaara was reminded of this when Sasuke came up and Sakura smiled at him.

Ren looked at Gaara with a smile on her face, but it soon faded when she saw who he was staring at. She would give anything to have Gaara look at her like that. Ren just didn't understand, why would he looking at a Sakura like that? Ren's dress was a gift from her last modeling shot and must cost thousands of dollars more then the dress Sakura wore, the jewelry she wore was so much finer then the ones Sakura has, her make-up had been done by one of her friends from modeling who was one of the best. So why would Gaara not notice her? Why dose he want that plain girl? Ren felt her eyes start to tear up, but quickly brushed it away, she didn't want Gaara to wonder what was wrong.

Gaara and Ren went and found a small table in the back of the room and sat there as the first few couples started dancing. They stayed there for nearly two hours. Ren knew that Gaara wasn't a big fan of dancing, but she was getting tired of how she had to watch all the other girls dance with their dates while she and Gaara just sat there.

"Hey Gaara," Ren said in her normal cheerful voice. "Let's dance!" she suggested. Gaara looked over at her after prying his eyes away from Sakura. "I don't really dance Ren, you know that."

Ren frowned at his answer and decided that she was tired of just being here because Sakura was with Sasuke. "If I was Sakura you would." Venom dripped from her words and Gaara looked at her in surprise. "If you want to be here with Sakura _so _badly, then why did you say yes when I asked you Gaara?" Gaara stayed silent.

Ren groaned and put her face in the palm of her hand. Ren then lifted her head and smiled a humorless smile that kind of scared him. "If you weren't such a complete moron, you would know that Sakura wants to be here with you and not Sasuke."

"She seems to be having a fun time with him," Gaara told her; she noticed that he wouldn't look at her.

"And you're an idiot! That girl is head over heals in love with you and everyone but you can see it!" Ren was getting pissed now, why couldn't he just get it already? Gaara blinked at her again. Ren suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance floor. She got them into a dancing position as a slow song started and pushed him until they were dancing next to a large handful of Gaara and Sakura's friends.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I need to get this message threw this morons head," Ren told them. Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Amaya, Sai, Akio, and Lee looked at her curiously. "Can you please back me up truthfully when I say that Sakura is in love with Gaara and that she's only here with Sasuke because Gaara didn't ask her?"

"Yes," was everyone's reply. Gaara looked at his friends as if they were crazy.

"Gaara, Sakura is crazy over you."

"You love her too, we all know it."

"Everyone can tell."

"It's pretty obvious to everyone."

"Except for you and Sakura-Chan that is."

"Gaara, you and Sakura-Chan are perfect for each other."

"You do realize that you and she are the _only_ people that don't know you love each other right?"

Ren smiled. "Thanks enjoy the dance!" Her and Gaara then spun away from them and slowly swayed back and forth.

Ren gave a look that clearly said 'I told you so' to Gaara. "Believe me now?" Gaara looked at the floor but a blush was clear on his face. Ren smirked. "I thought so, now, I want you to tell Sakura that you love her. Tonight. No exceptions. And if you don't, I will personally beat the crap out of you."

Gaara gave her a small smile and Ren's heart did a little flip. _'No! Bad heart, Bad! He loves Sakura and you need to accept this!'_ Ren thought to herself as she smiled back. "You really are clueless when it comes to romance Redhead!" Ren laughed and Gaara's smiled larger. "You and Pinky really _are_ a cute couple though," as much as she hated to admit it, it was true.

~#################~

On the other side of the gym, Sakura dance with Sasuke, his arms around her waist and her own arms around his neck. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned her head, which had been leaning on Sasuke's chest, to see Gaara dancing with Ren. She saw that Ren was laughing and Gaara was smiling at her. Jealousy hit her hard as she saw how close they were holding each other.

Sasuke followed where her eyes were looking and found Gaara with some pretty strawberry blond girl with sapphire eyes. He gave a sigh, he knew that she loved Gaara and nothing was going to change that.

"He loves you too you know," he told her. Sakura looked up at him surprised. She hadn't known that he knew she was looking at Gaara. She blushed so hard her face matched her hair. Sasuke chuckled. "I'm still a bit surprised that you didn't see it right away, you always had an eye for stuff like that."

Sakura bit her lip and looked Sasuke right in the eye. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I know that . . . you still felt that way about me. I just. . ." Sakura trailed off and looked away from him in guilt.

Sasuke gently grabbed her chin with two fingers and made her look at him. "It's alright Sakura. I should have let those feelings fade a long time ago," Sasuke told her gently. He then placed his hand on her cheek. "I think that being just friends would be for the best anyway." Sakura smiled at him.

"You sound like you're breaking up with a girl Sasuke, 'being just friends would be for the best'. I'm pretty sure I've heard that in a movie before," Sakura laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Okay everyone, this is the last dance of the evening so pull your girl close and enjoy this number," the DJ said threw the microphone. '1, 2, 3, 4' by the Plain White T's started.** (Rose- awesome song)**

"May I have this last dance Miss. Haruno?" Sasuke asked her playfully. Sakura giggled. "Well there are many other men who have asked me that Mr. Uchiha; I'm not sure what's so much more special about you then them."

"Oh, but Miss. Sakura, surly you must remember what took place between nearly eight years before."

"My memory fails me, please, do enlighten me Mister Sasuke."

"At the age of ten, you gave me the honor of giving you your fist kiss," Sasuke told her with a smile. Sakura gasped at him as she recalled that day from so long ago.

"Me, letting you take my first kiss? Don't make me laugh."

"I speak the truth."

"Then please, show me how it was done."

Sasuke smiled and released her waist with one hand to grab her hand, then leaned over so that Sakura was in a dip move. He then slowly leaned in and kissed Sakura gently on the cheek. He brought her back up so they were standing, but still held her hand in his.

"Something like that. . ." He told her gently. Sakura smiled at him.

"Yes, now I recall it . . . I thought I was going to faint back then," Sakura giggled.

For the last minute of the dance, Sasuke held her close to him, knowing that is would be the last time that he ever danced with her like this. He knew that once this dance was over, Gaara would come and take her away from him forever. Yes, he was happy for her happiness, but that doesn't help to make his feel any less abandoned and rejected.

'_No, this is for her joy and happiness; you have to let her go.'_ He told himself. The song came to a close and he let his hold on her lessen until she could back away from him. Sakura smiled at him and thanked him for the fun night that she had. Sasuke smiled back and shooed her away, telling her to go talk to Gaara. Sakura smiled at him and did something he wasn't expecting. She kissed him gently on the cheek, smiled, and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone on the dance floor.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I am sorry it took so long!**

**The next chapter well be the last!!!!(sorry)**

**I'm planning on setting Sasuke up with either Ren or another OOC of mine named Yen. So tell me, do you want Ren or Yen?**

**I love you all!**

**Byz!**


	15. Kisses

**Coming Back**

**This is the Last chapter people! –sob- I can't believe it's over already. Sigh. I'm going to miss writing it.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and for standing by me, even though it took me weeks for updates.**

**I don't own Naruto (and sadly never will) and my spelling stinks- but you all love me anyway!  
-______________________________________________**

**Chapter Fifteen~ Kisses  
-_______________________________________________**

The dance is now over and done with, but that doesn't mean that to romance is. Let's go stalk- I mean, _see _what Hinata and Naruto are up to.

Hinata and Naruto were now walking along the streets of Konoha. They were talking and laughing and enjoying the date as long as they could get away with.

Naruto suddenly went quiet.

"Naruto-kun, w-what is wrong?" Hinata asked him with concern laced in her voice. Naruto gave a small sigh.

"I should probably be getting you home, your dad and Neji will probably kill me if I don't," Naruto told her with a sad grin. Hinata blushed.

"I . . . I'm s-sorry about how my father and Neji-nii-san a-acted toward you before Naruto-kun. T-They are very protective of me."

Naruto grinned at her. "It's alright Hinata-Chan. If it means I can still be with you, then I'll be happy to deal with them all the time," Naruto told her. Hinata blushed and tried to hide the small smile on her face.

"S-So, what d-do you think you'll do a-after high school in done?" Hinata asked him.

"I think I might stay around here for a while. I'm not too fond of going back to Suna and the collage over here is way better."

"W-What will you be going to c-collage for?"

"My dad, he use to own this big business that was practically all around the world, I swear, that thing is more world-wide then Wal-Mart. Anyway, my god father Jiraiya has taken over it while he writes the books that Kakashi reads. I've wanted to take over the business after I graduate collage."

"I see," Hinata said quietly.

"What about you Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

". . . I don't p-plan on taking over my families company like you Naruto."

"So what will you do?"

"I . . . I wish t-to be a writer, but my father . . . he disagrees," Hinata told him.

"A writer? You mean, like making a book?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-Yes."

"That would be so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "Jiraiya's books are really popular, don't read those by the way, and I think I might be able to have him help you find a publisher," Naruto told her. Hinata was a bit shocked by the kind offer, but she smiled and nodded all the same.

The two could now see the Hyuga Compounds gates and fell silent as they drew closer. Naruto and Hinata stopped when they were on the front porch and faced each other.

"I . . . I had a l-lot of fun tonight Naruto-Kun," Hinata told him with her blush still intact.

"I did too. I hope that we'll be able to do this again, next Saturday maybe? I could take you to the movies and dinner," Naruto offered her. Hinata blush darkened.

"I . . . I would love to Naruto," Hinata smiled at him and Naruto felt like he had just one the lottery.

"Great! I'll come get you at . . . 6:30 next Saturday then."

"Alright."

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was how pretty she looked in the moonlight, or how soft her lips looked, or how cute her blush was on her pale face, but Naruto had the sudden desire to kiss the lovely Hyuga in front of him. And he did just that.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but Naruto held Hinata to him tightly and protectively. With that kiss, that very first kiss, Naruto and Hinata where both addicted. They could have spent the entire night like that, but you see, there was this thing called oxygen, and humans needed it. So the kiss ended far too quickly for the two.

"Whoa." The two teenagers turned to see Hanabi and Hiashi standing only six feet away in the doorway. Hanabi was grinning up a storm and had a proud look in her eyes. Hiashi . . . was a different story.

"Boy, you have ten seconds to get off of my property or I will call all of the guard dogs that this family owns." Wouldn't he make a great Father-in-Law? Naruto thought so too.

Naruto decided to take the mans advise and made a mad dash for the gates. "I'll see you next Saturday for our date Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. And with that, the dogs started running.

Luckily, Naruto was only bitten in one hand, arm, and ankle, so he was alright for their date on Saturday.

Now lets go see how Neji and Tenten are!

Neji and Tenten walked threw the park on that fine evening and enjoyed each others company.

"So, do you think you'll be joining the soccer team this summer again?" Neji asked her.

"Of course I am. I've done it every year since we were twelve, why wouldn't I do it this summer?"

"Will . . . most girls who dress like that are too afraid of a grass stain to play, so . . ."

"Hey," Tenten's brown eyes narrowed a bit while she hit Neji's shoulder. Hard. "I'm not like those prissy little princesses like Ino. It's still me . . . I'm just dressing better," Tenten told him.

"I like the way you use to dress better." The words fell out of Neji's mouth before he could stop them and Tenten turned pink when she realized what he had said.

"You . . . You do?" She was almost afraid to ask him.

"Of course I do. I mean, you look great in these cloths, but . . . there not you," Neji explained to her, praying to the lord above that she didn't she the blush on his face.

" . . . I guess there not," Tenten said slowly.

"You never did tell me why you suddenly got the make over."

"Oh, um," How was she suppose to react to that?! 'Oh, I did it in hopes of you finally noticing me' Not an option. "I . . . was hoping for a certain boy to notice me."

Neji felt something in him clench. His heart? ". . . I see. Will, he's a very lucky boy to have been able to catch your attention." He said it so softly, so gently, that it made Tenten's heart stop, if only for the briefest of seconds.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he still hasn't seen me in a different light then the way he did before," Tenten told him, hoping that he might take a hint.

"Then he's a moron."

Tenten glared at him and, with a sudden burst of courage, grabbed Neji's collar, pulled him down, and kissed the long haired boy on the lips. Neji's mind went blank for a second, then exploded into questions.

_Did she just . . . Yeah, she did. But why?_

After a few second more, he decided, what the heck, and kissed his best friend back with as much longing as she did. Before long, the two separated and looked at each other while breathing heavily.

Tenten swallowed. "Dame right he's a moron. I've been his best friend for years, and he never noticed my feelings for him," Tenten told Neji.

Neji only smiled before pulling Tenten in for round two.

The next day, Tenten was seen with her hair up in buns, no makeup on, plan blue jeans and a brown T-shirt on, and Neji Hyuga, her boyfriend, kissing her.

Aww, isn't that sweet? Now, Lets go find the Miss. Piggy and Dog Boy!

"Kiba, where are you taking me?" Ino asked him as he pulled her along. I don't think he realized how hard it was to jog in heals.

"Come on Ino, it's just over here," Kiba then took a trail threw the woods and a few minutes later, the two found themselves in a clearing.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. A large 'Woof' was heard before a large white and brown dog came running towards Kiba and the slightly scared Ino. "Down boy!" Akamaru skitted to a stop only a foot next to Kiba and Ino, and sat there, thumping his tail against the ground and giving Kiba a dog-like grin.

"Ino, meet my dog, Akamaru. Akamaru, say hello to Ino." At Kiba's words, Akamaru gave a happy bark at the blond girl.

Ino gave a small laugh. "He's very will trained, isn't he?" Ino reached a hand out and petted Akamaru's head. Akamaru leaned into her touch and closed his eyes in content. Kiba smiled at how will the two got along.

After a while, the three had gotten comfortable on the grass. Ino and Kiba sat side-by-side and Akamaru lay between there legs, his head on Ino's lap as she petted him.

"What bread is he?" Ino asked. "I've never seen a dog this big!"

"I'm not sure. My family has been breading him and his family for years, but I've never been told what the name is."

"Wow. How old is he?"

"I've had Akamaru since I was a little kid, he's about nine years old now," Kiba told her.

"Wow. You know, I've always wanted a dog," Ino told him.

"Really? I thought you got everything you wanted," Kiba teased her. Ino gave him and dirty look.

"My mom's allergic to dogs, so I was never able to get one," she explained.

"That must have sucked. I don't know what I would have done if Akamaru wasn't with me."

"Your so lucky Kiba-Kun," Ino told him.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while and simply watched the stars.

"Hey Ino?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm?"

". . . If it was your choice, would you choose a prince to take you to the castle, or a knight in shinning armor to save you?" Kiba was blushing up a storm and took great interest in the grass at that moment.

"Kiba, it's too late for me to choose. A handsome knight who rides a huge dog and saves me from dodge balls has stolen my heart," Ino told him. Her face was a pale rose color, but she was smiling.

Kiba gently grabbed her chin with one of his hands and turned her to face him. He looked into her pretty blue eyes and smiled before he gave her a tender kiss. Ino felt herself smiling into the kiss, she had never been kissed like this. The boys were normally kissing her passionately and wildly, but the kiss that Kiba gave her was loving and gentle. She could definitely get use to Kiba's kisses.

Next Monday, the hearts of hundreds of fan boys in Konoha broke when a new rule was replaced by another. Rule_ '__#8~ If Ino wants a man, even if it's your boyfriend or crush, then you do nothing to stop her from getting him.' _Was replaced by, _'No boy or girl will try to get in the way of Ino or Kiba's relationship. If you try, you will be dealt with harshly.'_

And that is how the princess fell in love with the knight. Now, Lets go see how Sasuke and Ren are!

"You're sure you'll find someone to drive you home?" Gaara asked Ren. Ren rolled her sapphire eyes at him and nodded before giving him a soft shove.

"Go now. Sakura's in the car waiting," Ren told him. She gave a dazzling smile and Gaara nodded, not stunned by her beauty in the slightest, before walking off. Ren watched as the man of her dreams walked towards the woman of his dreams and drove off in his car with the pinkett next to him. Ren gave a sad sigh, and at that exact moment, heard an identical one come from next to her.

She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of the boy standing next to her. Her eyes met his endless black ones. His handsome face looked surprised as he looked at her. His blue/black hair was styled oddly with it being spiked in the back and his bangs being straight. The boy was at least a head taller then Ren and was handsomer then most of the male models she had worked with.

The two continued to stare at each other for a while longer before Ren broke the silence.

"So my date kind of ran off with the girl of his dreams, mind if I hitch a rid with you?"

"How coincidental, the girl of my dreams just ran off with your date. Sure, come on." Sasuke then led the pretty girl to his car and opened the door for her. Ren slid in and Sasuke got in the drivers seat and started the car.

The stereo started blaring one of Rens favorite songs and Ren couldn't help but sing to the dark melody.

"You like this song too?" Sasuke asked her. He had figured that she was the kind of girl who sang to Taylor Swift and Hannah Montana.

"Heck yeah I do! Who doesn't?" Ren told him with a smile.

"You would be surprised. Not many people in high school like this band." Sasuke smiled at the shocked look on her face. It was something like this- 0_o

And so the two started talking about the other bands that they liked and disliked. Before long, Sasuke was at Ren's house.

"By the way, my name is Ren."

"Ren," Sasuke said as if tasting the name. "I'm Sasuke."

"Nice name."

"Hey, tomorrow do you want to meet up with me at the park?"

Ren smiled. "I would love to Sasu-kun."

Sasuke smiled back. "Great, then I'll see you tomorrow." Before Ren realized it, Sasuke leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before he got back in his car and drove off into the night. Ren touched the spot he had kissed her and smiled before walking into her home.

The two started hanging almost everyday. They would talk about anything and everything and helped each other patch up the others heart until they were fully fixed up. They later started dating and Ren had fun fighting off Sasuke's fan girls like she did Matsuri. She was later known as the Champion of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Will, at least their happy! Now, lets go spy on the love life of Amaya and Sai!

"Sai, how did you manage to get an entire studio for your art?" Amaya asked him as she looked around the large room that was filled with his paintings and scatches.

"My parents know a guy," Sai told her simply, not wanting to go into details.

"Wow, when did you make this one?"

Sai had invited Amaya to come and see his art studio after the dance, so they were both still wearing their formal clothing as they walked around.

"I made that about two years ago."

"The detail is amazing." Sai watched as the dark haired beauty admired his work and had a small smile on his face. She really was pretty.

"Hey Amaya?" Sai asked her.

"Yes?"

". . . Would you like to see my favorite painting?" Amaya nodded her head and Sai gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the back of the large room.

"So what is this painting about?" Amaya asked him.

". . . It is a portrait of a very smart, talented, and beautiful girl who I've recently fallen in love with," Sai told her. Amaya felt her heart go cold at his words. God no, please, not Ino. Amaya had stopped walking and Sai turned to look at her. He gave her a light tug.

"Come on, I promise you wont be disappointed with what you see." Amaya followed after him, but much slower now.

Before long, the two of them came to a large canvas that was covered with a white sheet. Sai smiled at her and walked over to pull the sheet off. Amaya almost closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to look as the face of Ino, but didn't.

The girl in the painting didn't have blond hair, she had black hair. She didn't have blue eyes, she had purple. Her face wasn't as pale as Ino's either, but was more like Amaya's.

Amaya gasped as she stared at herself. In the painting, she was half turned and she was looking over her shoulder. A smiling was on her face and her hair was being played with the wind a bit. Amaya looked at Sai in wonder. He only smiled at her. He walked up to Amaya slowly.

"Like I said, she's the girl who I've recently fallen in love with," Sai told her. He looked deep in her eyes and brushed a stray peace of dark hair away from her face. Sai couldn't help it; he just simply had to taste those lips.

The kiss was passionate and full of pent up feelings that they had kept hidden from each other. Amaya couldn't get enough of him and Sai was the same. He ran his hands threw her silky hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him. The kiss was a long one, but it ended too soon for both of them.

"I'm guessing that you're forgiving me about the whole 'Leaving-Suna-And-Falling-For-A-Ditsy-Blond' thing." Sai told her. Amaya smirked at him and an evil glint came to her eyes.

"Nope, it will talk a lot more then one kiss to make up for all that."

"How many?"

"Hmm, about a thousand or two," Amaya told him.

"Can I start now?"

Amaya smiled. "Gladly."

Amaya later sent her father a letter telling him about how she would be going to an art collage with Sai after school and that she would not be returning home with Lee and Akio (who cried all night when she found out that her twin was leaving her).

I think that it's a romantic way to tell someone you love them, don't you? Anyway, let's go take a peek at Temari and Shikamaru, shall we?

Shikamaru and Temari sat under a large pine tree in the park and watched the stars that night. They had their arms around each other and were quite comfortable in each others arms.

"Hey, Shika?" Temari asked. Shikamaru looked at her. "What are we going to do when the exchange program ends? I . . . I don't want to have to leave you again."

Shikamaru tightened his hold on her. His pocket suddenly seamed a lot heavier now. Her buried his face into her hair and mumbled something Temari couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Marphie my," Shikamaru repeated again.

"Shika? Have you finally lost it? What did you say?"

"Marry me." With those words, Temari's mind went blank from shock. Did he just . . . propose?

"Tema?" Shikamaru asked in concern. He was already bright red, and her not saying anything wasn't really helping.

"Are you for real?" Temari asked him, hopping with all her heart that this wasn't just some sick joke.

"Yes, I am Temari. I love you more then anything else, no matter how troublesome you are, and I want you to stay with me forever. Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring box which held a diamond ring.

Temari placed a hand over her gapping mouth and tried not to cry. She threw her arms around Shikamaru. "Of course I'll marry you!" she cried out, unable to stop the tears of joy any longer. A huge weight was lifted off Shikamaru and he hugged her back.

"I hope you know that you're stuck with me now," Temari told him. Shikamaru sighed, but the smile stayed on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm alright with that."

"You better be!" Temari pulled away and smiled at him. Shikamaru whipped the tears off her face and grabbed the ring out of the box. He slid it onto her ring finger and kissed it. Temari threw her arms around his neck again and kissed his lips. The two newly engaged couple held each other for hours in a blissful silence.

"I hope Kankuro and Gaara take this alright," Temari said.

"They'll get use to it."

Temari and Shikamaru were married later that spring. Gaara and Kankuro DID come around and were happy for their sister. The girls all cried at the wedding and Sakura shouted that she wanted to be an auntie soon. Even Temari's father came and said that she had made a good choice.

Say it with me now- AWWWWW! Now . . . It's the moment you've all been waiting for . . . it's time to go and see Gaara and Sakura!!!! –Wild cheers in the background-

Sakura and Gaara sat at the cherry blossom tree that they had found before. Silence covered to two friends as they tried to think of what to say.

"Sooo . . ." Sakura said out of no where. She didn't know what to talk about with him, which was odd for the two.

"Did you have fun with Sasuke?" Gaara said his name bitterly.

"Yeah, it was fun, but I would have rather danced with you," Sakura told him, a light blush came to her face. "Um, did you enjoy your dance with Ren?" Sakura asked.

"It was alright, but I would have rather danced with my best friend," Gaara told her. He refused to call her anything else until he was 100% sure about her feelings for him.

"Will, if you wanted to dance with me, then why didn't you?" Sakura asked him. Really, how hard would it have been for him?

"Hello? You already had a date and it seemed like you were enjoying yourself." Gaara's mind went back to the kiss that Sakura and Sasuke had shared and he felt his fist clench.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura snapped.

"I saw you and Sasuke, you two were all over each other!"

"Excuse me?!" Sakura was now standing and glaring down at Gaara.

"And let's not forget that kiss!" Gaara was standing now too.

"That kiss meant nothing!"

"Sure it didn't, why don't you go back to your precious Sasuke-kun and ask him?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you should."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence came around them as they stared at each other. Sakura wasn't making any move to go call Sasuke, and Gaara didn't want her to.

"Why do you even care if I kissed Sasuke or not?" Sakura asked him. Gaara searched his brain for a good answer that wasn't the truth, but he was never one for words. An idea hit him like a brick to the face and he knew what to do.

Before she knew it, Gaara had grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Their lips met and they kissed. Fire exploded in both of them and they kissed each other long and passionately. Sakura tangled her hands in Gaara's blood red hair and Gaara pulled her closer to him. Gaara couldn't get enough of her taste, so sweet, and neither wanted the kiss to end. Oxygen roared its unforgiving head again and made the two realize that they needed air in their lungs.

The two stared at each other as they struggled to get their breath back.

"That's why I care if you kiss him or not. I want you to kiss only me, not him or any other man, only me. I want you to be mine," Gaara told her softly.

"Gaara . . ." Sakura kissed him again before continuing. "Gaara, do you have any idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that to me? I love you Gaara. I want to be yours, and you to be mine," Sakura told him. Gaara smiled at her and kissed her lips again, less hungrier then last time and it held more love.

The two continued to share kisses that night and tell each other that they love them.

Gaara and Sakura stayed together all their lives and ended up moving back to Suna so that Gaara could take over his fathers company after her had pasted away. They were married a year after Temari and Shikamaru. Everyone cried at their wedding (Naruto and Kankuro sobbed so loudly that they had to leave the room) and two years later had a child.

Pretty short I know, but still, their together!

**IT'S OVER!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Just look at that button over there, you feel so tempted to click it don't you?**

**Anyway, I already have a new story planned out for the summer and I would love it if you read it. It is, unfortunately, NOT SakuraXGaara though.**

Sakura got sick of people thinking of her as the weak little girl she once was. Hinata is betrayed by the man she loves and disowned by her family. The two girls leave the village together at 16 and join the Akatsuki. Now three years later, the village of rain signs a treaty with Konoha and to strengthen it, rain sends a few Akatsuki members to live in Konoha for a few months. This isn't a good thing... ItaXSaku & NaruXHina.

**I really do hope that some of you will come and read it when I get it up this summer.**

**Until my next fanfiction,**

**Byz!**


End file.
